QUIERO ESTAR A TU LADO
by espero kiu lumi
Summary: SESSHRIN El tiempo ha pasado y Rin ama a su señor pero él es un youkai que odia a los humanos. No se puede servir a un demonio asesino sin pagar las consecuencias, pero ¿lograra Rin derretir ese frío corazon sin morir en el intento? gracias por los review
1. La debilidad del Youkai

CAPITULO 1

**LA DEBILIDAD DEL YOUKAI**

- Ya para de hacer ese escándalo que despiertas al amo bonito- Yaken estaba molesto a tan temprana hora de la mañana como era su costumbre.

- Buenos días señor Jaken, quiere practicar con migo hoy.- Dijo Rin suavemente poniéndose en cuclillas para poder mirar al demonio sapo- necesito un blanco para mis estocadas sabe- agregó en voz baja con una risa juguetona, le encantaba hacerlo rabiar.

- No te creas la señora de este lugar, sigues siendo una malcriada… no soy tu juguete…solo porque eres la protegida del amo … pero ten cuidado del día que el no este… ese día yo..- no pudo terminar la frase porque unos ojos asesinos le quemaron en la nuca

-Jaken- La gélida voz del demonio le perforo los oídos, ya sabía que nada bueno se avecinaba – Rin necesita ayuda.

Rin salió corriendo por el jardín hasta la parte más alejada de este y empezó a llamar al pequeño Youkai con la mano. ¿Cuándo había empezado a amarla? … el Taiyoukai lo ignoraba. Los mechones negros aún le cubrían parte de sus ojos traviesos mientras el negro cabello balanceaba en el aire en una coleta. En algún momento ella había dejado de vestirse como un pequeño y usaba un traje de fina seda rosa y adornaba su cabeza con flores frescas todas las mañanas.. Le dedico una segunda mirada a sus finos dedos que asían con fuerza el sable doble que él le había obsequiado. La punta del ébano cabello hacía remolinos en su espalda y una suave capa de sudor perlaba su alba frente. "_Tan inútiles eran los humanos que incluso al crecer carecían de ese instinto que el portaba con orgullo, el de matar_ ", penso Sesshomaru. Frágil y mortal, desde el primer momento que abrió los ojos al mundo había empezado a abandonarlo. Se estremeció entonces al pensar que ella, SU humana un día osaría en dejarlo. No pudo evitar recordar aquel momento en que había pensado en abandonarla y sonrió, todo había cambiado en ese viaje. Los amaneceres retrocedieron frente a sus ojos y suspiró. Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer.

Los gráciles pies de Rin corrían por el palacio sombrío y moribundo haciendo eco en los finos oídos del Youkai. La niña que ocho años atrás cuidara de él se convertía por ese entonces en una joven doncella de unos 16 años, una humana bajo su techo oliendo a flores de cerezo.

-Rin- El Youkai se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta principal

-Hai Sesshomaru Sama-

- Voy a salir-

El demonio entrecerró los ojos para esquivar el sol que le lastimaba esos cristales de oro cuando notó uno dulce aroma a su lado. Le dedico una media mirada de reojo como hacía siempre.

- Quédate- Irían a echar a unos humanos de sus tierra y no quería que la pequeña viera eso.

-Rin quiere ir con el amo, se siente muy triste si el no está. No quiero quedarme sola tantas lunas sin él. – La jovencita miró con una risa suplicante y el altivo señor no hizo más que proseguir su camino seguido por el demonio sapo y la humana.

No entendía porque le importaba tanto que permitía que esa insignificante criatura lo desafiara, peor aún, no entendía desde cuando le preocupaba lo que le pudiera pasar. Caminaron por horas hasta que el sol de la tarde empezó a ennegrecer los recodos de las cosas. Sesshomaru aún le daba vueltas al asunto sin poder justificarse.

- Amo… amo bonito- el monstruo verde hablaba tembloroso – lo siente? No somos los únicos por estos lados.- Era verdad, otra bestia que hedía a sangre seca los acechaba, pero no, el no lo había notado por estar pensando en esa mocosa.

- Esta muy cerca – dijo en un gruñido casi inaudible pero que Rin entendió a la perfección. Con el paso del tiempo ya había aprendido a interpretar los mínimos cambios de expresión en el rostro de su señor. Apresuró el paso hasta alcanzarlo y sin pensar tomo su mano con aprehensión. Un gesto que había hecho muchas veces desde que era una niña pero que ahora causó un efecto muy diferente en el Youkai.

El demonio sintió el suave calor de esos tersos dedos y se estremeció. ¿Desde cuando le importaba?... desde siempre. Esa era la respuesta. Siempre había estado preocupado por ella. Ese era el motivo por el cual había abandonado años atrás la caza de Naraku, por ella. Cuando sintió por primera vez que la pequeña Rin dejaba de ser una niña, ese narcótico aroma alborotó sus sentidos. La naturaleza hacía florecer el vientre de la humana y todo monstruo a diez hectáreas a la redonda sentiría aquella presa fresca y joven. Sí, siempre le había preocupado, por eso se volvió al castillo, por eso nunca la dejaba sola y por eso ahora se había descuidado frente a un monstruo tan insignificante.

-Rin, quédate con el señor Jaken – Se desprendió de esa marfilada piel sin mirarla y tomando la espada en su mano la blandió en el aire.

Las copas de los árboles cayeron, y un demonio de unos treinta pies de alto se irguió a escasos metros de donde estaban. Unos profundos ojos violeta se alternaron entre el Youkai y sus acompañantes. Alzando un mazo con afiladas hojas de hueso en su extremo y se relamió los dientes.

- No quisiera el Gran señor de estas tierras compartir su alimento con este …servidor – una irónica mueca cruzo los putrefactos labios de la bestia al pronunciar asqueado esta última palabra.

Los ojos de Rin se abrieron como platos y cobijó su espalda contra la fía piedra. Se refería a ella¿ella era el "alimento"?. Su señor no comería carne humana pero aquella cosa la miraba como si fuese el más exquisito manjar antes de la cena.

La sucia insinuación no pasó desapercibida para el agudo Youkai y sin mediar más invitación un látigo ponzoñoso quemó a carne viva las piernas del monstruo hasta arrancarlas de sus uniones. Sólo debía rematarlo y el agravio estría deshecho. El condenado en su desesperación lanzó las esquirlas de hueso contra Sesshomaru pero en un rápido movimiento este las esquivo. Con una celeridad fulminante dispuso a Tokijin para la última estocada, la espada clamaba sangre y carne.

- ¿La olvidaste? – el moribundo sonreía con su último triunfo.

Como una ráfaga todo el cuadro se completó en la mente de Sesshomaru. La puntas de hueso seguían su curso y se dirigían donde Rin se encontraban. Un grito ahogado de terror le estremeció la garganta. Inmediatamente abandonó su primera ocupación y extendió su látigo con milimétrica precisión. No era posible que alguien pudiese evitar lo inevitable, pero el gran señor de las tierras del este no era cualquiera. Solo unas cuantas habían logrado su objetivo provocando pequeños cortes en el sapo, pero su Rin estaba a salvo.

- Te descuidaste – unos colmillos sanguinolentos se habían clavado en su hombro al momento de distraerse. Se había descuidado por segunda vez aquella tarde. No necesito de más que un segundo para arrancar la cabeza del mutilado cuerpo.

Miró a Rin y el odio se apoderó de su mirada, unos tintes rojizos le cubrieron el iris amenazando con el desastre. No estaba enojado con ella, estaba molesto consigo mismo por ser débil, por haberse expuesto y por haberla puesto en peligro a ella. A ella, la causa de todos sus males. El único ser en el mundo en el cual no podía infundir temor, el único ser que lo hacía temer. Temor, ese sentimiento tan humano que lo vuelve vulnerable y lo rebaja, un sentimiento que no debe tener cabida en un Youkai.

Caminaron toda la noche a paso forzado como nunca, evidente era para Rin que su señor estaba molesto. Aquellos inconfundibles ojos rojos solo existían para ella en historias. Un demonio perro, blanco como la nieve y que lleva como la muerte, un demonio que habita dentro del TaiYoukai de las tierras del este.

Cuando el día desafiaba ya con asomar Rin empezó a quedarse atrás. Los ojos se le cerraban solos y los pasos cada vez eran más lentos y torpes.

- Si no puedes seguir quédate en el pueblo que acabamos de pasar- La fulminante advertencia de sus señor disipó todo rastro de sueño que pudiera quedarle.

- Sesshomaru Sama…- Rin decía sin poder comprender – ¿quiere Ud. que lo deje?

Ni siquiera en esa situación él podía mantener el control. El monstruo se enfadó más al escuchar esa respuesta. No, no era ella la que debía abandonarlo. Era él, el gran señor Youkai quien no le permitía más su presencia. Como era posible que una humana pensara que esa decisión estaba en sus manos.

- Sesshomaru sama – Rin estaba ya junto a su señor y sus ojos se habían encontrado a escasos centímetros- yo no quiero dejarlo.

- Humana latosa, que no entiende que el amo le esta dando su libertad.- Jaken no entendía como la cachorra de hombre no corría de regreso con los suyos después de tanto – Rin es muy tonta incluso para ser un ser tan inferior.- Gruesas lagrimas empezaron a caer por las pálidas mejillas de la chica.

- Jaken-

- Hai amo bonito-

- Vete a buscar un lugar para descansar- No hacía falta decirle más, ya había entendido que en el baile salía sobrando. Su amo se encargaría de deshacerse de la latosa de una u otra manera. El pequeño youkai se perdió en el bosque buscando un buen refugio.

La miró a los ojos dispuesto a dejarla ir. No podía mantener cerca a algo que lo volvía débil, vulnerable y lo degradaba a la altura del más bajo ser que podía imaginar. Eso se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza¿porque entonces no la amedrentaba con su látigo para que no volviera más?

- ¿Sesshomaru sama ya no me quiere? – Una frase tan simple sirvió para quebrantar su determinación. ¿Quererla?. En el fondo no podía desprenderse de ella porque todo lo que deseaba era tenerla para siempre.

- No importa si no me quiere pero déjeme estar a su lado, prometo que no volveré a molestarlo como ayer- La vergüenza inundó sus mejillas y la vista quedó suspendida en el suelo.

Rin no quería ni imaginar lo que sería de ella si su amado Youkai la apartaba de su lado. En todos esos años había descubierto en ese demonio más de lo que jamás otro ser humano le había prodigado. Añoraba cada pequeña luz en esos dorados ojos, conocía a la perfección los sutiles gestos que se escondían detrás del duro semblante de piedra. Estar apartada de su protector sería quitarle el aire, quitarle la vida misma. Nada la ataba a este mundo, sólo él. Su vida le pertenecía desde el minuto que la arrancó de las garras de la muerte para traerla consigo, ella no existía si no era para él y cada uno de sus sueños lo evocaba y lo deseaban. Ayer, sin embargo, su insensatez y debilidad humana le provocaron esa herida que sutilmente teñía el blanco kimono. Era culpable de ser lo que era y no encontraba manera de remediarlo.

Sesshomaru sacudió esas ideas de su cabeza. Era Rin, la pequeña que lo seguía y ahora se negaba a irse de su lado. Tan inocente era que no entendía nada de lo que había ocurrido. Ella no debía disculparse pues no cometió falta alguna… era él quien había flaqueado. Las grandes perlas empañaban su mirada y Sesshomaru apenas a unos centímetros de ellas no soportó mirarlas. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Rin lo vio alejarse y comenzó a desesperar, corrió y extendiendo sus brazos interponiéndose en el camino de su amo.

- Déme un arma y le probaré que puedo defenderme por mi misma, pero no me pida que me aparte de su lado porque no lo haré – una chispa vívida refulgía en la oscuridad de sus ojos. Bien esa osadía podía costarle la vida y no le importaba, de nada le servía vivir si no era para seguirlo.

Sesshomaru tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por ocultar su sorpresa. La niña dulce se atrevía a enfrentarse a al Taiyoukai con las manos desnudas. Que más se podía esperar de una cría de hombre educada por dos demonios en medio del bosque. Rodeo el cuerpo esbelto y prosiguió su camino hasta encontrar a su sirviente quien preparaba el desayuno.

Jaken casi se cae de espaldas cuando vio llegar a su amo seguido de Rin. La tenacidad de la joven era a toda prueba. Se acunó juntó a su señor para sentir hasta su más mínima respiración, no quería que el la dejara. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse despierta todo el tiempo que fuera necesario

El sol estuvo alto en el cielo y sus rayos se colaban entre las hojas cuando despertó sobresaltada por una voz.

- Rin despierta – Jaken estaba molesto, como todas las mañanas- Tenemos que seguir.- Rin se espantó el sueño con una mano cuando dos afiladas hojas de acero se clavaron en la tierra a unas palmas de donde estaba.

- En cuatro lunas más llegaremos a nuestro destino- Sesshomaru la miraba desafiante – Si para ese momento puedes serme útil también puedes quedarte.-

Rin no cabía de emoción, su señor le daba una oportunidad, una que no rechazaría. Todas las noches entrenó muy duro para dominar el arte del sable doble. Practicaba hasta que la luna estaba muy alta en el cielo sin importarle el frió o las heridas que la pulcra hoja dejaba en su piel cuando se equivocaba.


	2. El despertar del deseo

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy que contenta estoy con los post que me han dejado... muchas gracias... es super importante para mi que a Uds les guste.. :D

Bueno sin mas acá esta el segundocapitulo... Nuestro querido Youkai se esta enrredando en un juego difícil de safarse jijijij

CAPITULO 2

**EL DESPERTAR DEL DESEO**

- Amo bonito, quiere que Jaken lo acompañe? – al demonio sapo no le gustaba quedarse solo por las noches. Desde hace varias semanas ya que el amo se ausentaba y la Joven Rin se alejaba para practicar. Aún cerca del fuego no era bueno quedarse sólo por las noches tan internado en el bosque.

- hrmmm- un gruñido fue su única respuesta y la alba cabellera se perdió en la oscuridad.

En un comienzo se decía a si mismo que se internaba en la vegetación para alejarse de sus miserables seguidores, pero siempre terminaba a unos pasos de donde se encontraba Rin. Esa noche no fue la excepción. Siguió su olor a través del suelo mojado por la lluvia y ya no fue suficiente saberle cerca, quería verla, sentirla, olerla e incluso tocarla. Se arrimó a lo alto de un árbol y se maravilló. Incansable daba estocadas al aire con su mano derecha, mientras el otro brazo cuidaba su retaguardia. Se asombró, la grácil figura de su niña se había convertido en toda una mujer, fiera y peligrosa. Sintió satisfacción en pensar que no le fallaría pero dudó¿sería Rin capaz de matar a los de su propia raza? Quedarse a su lado significaba abandonar los lazos que la unían otros humanos. Sería mejor que ella misma decidiese luego. Luego de conocer al verdadero monstruo que era el TaiYoukai.

El viento le trajo un aroma conocido y detestado a la vez. Esa cazadora que acompañaba al híbrido se acercaba y no venía sola, su detestable hermano le acompañaba. Kohaku, el único amigo humano que Rin cultivo en su infancia y que poseía el olor más nauseabundo de todos para el Youkai.

- Kohakuuuu!!!! – Rin lo había divisado a la pálida luz de la luna y corría colina abajo para encontrarlo.

- Rin!!!- una sonrisa amplia y sincera cruzo el rostro del joven hombre que la aguardaba. Rin saltó unos metros por sobre el y lo abrazó en el aire – Que haces por acá… hace mucho que no te veía.

- Es que he.. - Tomaba profundas bocanadas de aire para recuperar la compostura mientras se desdoblaba el kimono para cubrir sus piernas - he estado.. en .. el palacio de mi señor –.

- konnichi wa Sango san y Miroku san – Una mujer joven y el monje que la acompañaba respondieron a la reverencia de la muchacha de negros cabellos.

- Porque andas sola por acá, Sesshomaru no te acompaña? – El monje inquirió mientras buscaba con la mirada al demonio, no necesitaba respuesta pues sentía su aura maligna desde más de un kilómetro atrás.

- No, Sesshomaru sama está muy lejos colina arriba. – Rin no sabía que su señor la había seguido en la carrera y no le quitaba la mirada de encima ni un solo segundo.

- Sango tenemos que continuar si queremos alcanzar el pueblo esta noche- El monje se despidió ceremoniosamente de la joven no sin antes dedicarle una sugerente mirada a la curvilínea que ella definía con sus caderas.

Sobre él libidinoso monje voló el hiraikotsu y aterrizó en su cabeza haciéndole comer la tierra sobre la que estaba parado.

- Hermana que haces? – Kohaku no entendía porque ella le había pegado tan fuerte golpe a su prometido.

- Tu tranquilo Kohaku, yo se porque lo hago – Se colgó el arma en la espalda y siguió su camino.

- Debo recordar no hacer ciertas cosas con tu hermana tan cerca- Se levantó a duras penas y con un gran dolor de cabeza.

- Kohaku … ¿tienes que irte tan pronto? – Rin se entristeció al ver que Sango se ponía en marcha

- Creo que puedo quedarme si tu lo quieres – El pecho del joven empezó a latir fuertemente y sus ruborizadas mejillas se veían incluso bajo la luz pálida de medianoche. – Hermana, continúen Uds. Yo los alcanzo por la mañana. - Los dos se sentaron y empezaron a ponerse al día de todo lo que había pasado en el tiempo que no se veían, era más de un año ya.

- Rin dime una cosa – Kohaku miro directamente a la joven- que vas a hacer cuando sea la próxima luna llena y tengas que cumplir con lo que prometiste… digo… tu vas a-

- no entiendo a que te refieres – Rin aún no comprendía que serle de utilidad a su señor quería decir ayudarle a terminar con el incipiente poblado de hombres que se estaba formando en sus dominios.

- Bueno solo quiero que sepas que si un día decides dejar a ese malvado demonio – Rin frunció el seño, no le gustaba que su amigo hablara así del youkai – hem… este… tu sabes, yo estoy acá, para lo que tu necesites.-

El castaño se acercó y tomó la nívea mano que estaba junto a él. La cobijó en su pecho ante la atónita mirada de Rin y con un tímido beso selló sus labios antes que pudieran proferir ninguna queja. La joven se alejó apenas lo suficiente para poder hablar, sentía el cálido aliento de Kohaku en sus labios y se ruborizó.

- Yo … es que… - las ideas se atropellaban en su cabeza y no querían salir las palabras correctas. Lo quería por supuesto, pero era su amigo y no le cabía siquiera pensar en él como un hombre – yo no…- la respuesta murió en sus labios. Kohaku no quería escuchar una negativa tan pronto y se aventuró a profundizar el primer beso que le había dado. Tomó el mentón de la joven y sintió el calor de su boca y su lengua al huir de él. Las torpes manos de la chica trataron de alejarlo pero algo fue más rápido que ellas.

Sesshomaru lo había visto todo. Sucio pendenciero que arrancaba de esos botones de cerezo el primer beso. Ni siquiera él, gran señor de las tierras del este, conocía el dulce elixir de su boca. Las garras ponzoñosas rodeaban el cuello del joven y lo aprisionaban contra el suelo cortándole la respiración. Quería ver morir lentamente al que le había quitado el placer de ese primer contacto.

- No!.. por favor no lo lastime! – El demonio sintió el olor a mar que manaba profusamente de los ojos de Rin.- Fue mi culpa… lo… lo lamente… no debí alejarme… discúlpeme

Sesshomaru sama.- El Taiyoukai alzó por los aires el cuerpo de Kohaku y lo lanzó contra un árbol. –

- Te ha cuidado un ángel- Los dorados ojos de Sesshomaru asesinaban al joven – no se volverá a repetir.- El castaño corrió tras los pasos de su hermana sin volver la mirada. Una amenaza como esa liquidaba toda esperanza de volver a acercase a Rin, pues donde ella estaba no muy lejos rondaba el monstruo de plateada cabellera.

- Rin – La joven apretaba las manos con desesperación, había perdido a su único amigo y luego de la intervención de su protector, había perdido también la esperanza de recuperarlo.

- ¿Qué hacías acá?- lentamente los pasos del Youkai lo llevaron a ponerse justo en frene de esos grandes ojos negros.

Rin retrocedió, se sentía atravesada de lado a lado por la mal contenida furia de aquellos dorados cristales. El atisbo de temor que asomó fugazmente en el rostro de la joven lo extasió, nunca en su faz tal sentimiento se había manifestado, aunque tan solo fuera por esa mínima fracción de segundo. Se acercó otro poco para poder sentir el dulce aliento de Rin pero ese olor a cerezo estaba mezclado con el de aquel infame que los tocara hace unos segundos. Una mueca de asco se bosquejó en su semblante.

Su señor la acosaba, como lo hiciera con una presa cualquiera. Su cabeza le decía que debía correr despavorida pero su corazón la instaba a disfrutar de ese íntimo momento que le sacudía las entrañas. Por fin vio como esos ojos se desfiguraban casi imperceptiblemente con repulsión y la lucha interna la ganó su cerebro. Sin pensar en las consecuencias de lo que hacía dio media vuelta y echó a correr entre las raíces descarnadas de los árboles. Sabía que ella no estaba a la altura de un gran Youkai porque era una simple humana, pero no quería que su señor la mirara como una presa. Guardaba en su interior la esperanza de ser querida aunque fuese con ojos de padre, incluso de amo, pero querida.

Sesshomaru vio los delicados cabellos rehuirle y su instinto animal se regocijó frente al cuadro de la joven mujer. El olor a cerezo mezclado con sudor removió el deseo que luchaba por negar, saboreando ya esa dulzura inocente fue tras ella. No le importaba el ser débil, el fulgor de su deseo era lo único que movía sus pensamientos. Eso y los profundos celos de aquel humano que la había sentido.

Se escondió tras el nudoso tronco de un árbol y miró tras sus pasos para ver por donde venía aquel innato cazador. La luna no podía irrumpir la negra noche bajo el follaje, nada vio. Aguzó el oído esperando alguna señal que la alertara pero sólo sus latidos acelerados le ensordecían los oídos.

- ¿Dónde ibas Rin? –

La penetrante voz de Sesshomaru le susurró al oído y le erizó la piel. Sintió los cabellos platinados sobre sus hombros y la pausada respiración en su nuca. Rin se dio vuelta instintivamente y se encontró a un palmo de distancia de aquel dios hecho demonio. En la oscuridad reinante los dorados ojos se distinguían y la miraban fijamente. El rostro marfilado con marcar púrpuras se acercó casi hasta rozarla, trató de retroceder pero se vio acorralada entre el tronco y el fuerte cuerpo de su señor. Una garra fría como el acero la tomó desde el mentón hasta depositarse en su nuca

- eres mía – un silbido posesivo se dejó deslizar desde esos finos labios hasta su oído.

El calor de su aliento le quemaba la piel y la hacía estremecer. Una fuerte mano le rodeo la espala hasta levantarla unos veinte centímetros del suelo y estrecharla contra su pecho. Trató vagamente de alejarlo con sus manos pero la sensación de ese trozo prohibido le hizo olvidar todo intento de rechazarlo.

-mía… - repitió más para sí que para ella, al tiempo que rozaba esos temblorosos labios con los suyos propios que punzaban como el hielo.

El pequeño contacto con su señor la hizo trepidar, estaba siendo cazada como una presa pero ya no sentía temor. El dedo pulgar que sujetaba su cuello separó ligeramente sus labios y sin pedir permiso Sesshomaru fundió sus bocas en un apasionado beso.

Los gélidos labios quemaban como el fuego. Sintió como su amo apresuraba el gesto demandante presionado con vehemencia en su nuca. En una holeada de pasión sintió la afilada lengua recorrerla entera casi impidiéndole respirar. Los punzantes colmillos mordían sus labios sin tregua y pronto probó el sabor metálico de su propia sangre.

El youkai perdió noción de la fragilidad de su amada humana y se entregó al fuego que le calcinaba. Cargó todo su peso sobre ella y la sujetó contra el tronco lastimándole ligeramente la espalda. Sus besos se deslizaron por su largo cuello dejando ligeras marcas rojas por donde pasaban, con los dientes apartó el kimono que cubría su hombro y el frio de la noche erizó la piel puesta al descubierto. El sabor de aquella humana era adictivo, sólo quería probarla por completo y hacerla suya.

Rin sintió la incandescente lengua abrirse paso entre su ropaje, una mano se deslizó para reconocer sus pechos y asirse luego en sus cadera. Las fieras garras se enterraban suavemente en el dulce cuerpo amenazando con desgarrar la tela que lo cubría. Aún con toda la ropa puesta pudo notar el sexo abultado de su señor que le aprisionaba el vientre y tuvo temor. Nunca había sido amada por un hombre pero sabía lo que eso significaba. No quería ser tomada así por un amo fuera de sus cabales y guiado por los celos.

- No….- En un breve susurro esa súplica se escapó sin permiso de su boca y caló hondo en el pecho de Sesshomaru.

Se detuvo al instante y su mirada quedó perdida en la oscura noche. Suavemente bajó la figura temblorosa de Rin hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo y se apartó. Caminó colina arriba sin dedicarle una sola mirada. Sin una disculpa, sin un te quiero, esas palabras no tenían cabida en entre ellos.

Esa humana no solo lo hacía débil y vulnerable, también le hacía perder el control.. Había perdido la cabeza porque alguien de su propia casta le robó un beso y él, un youkai, estuvo a pocos instantes de… sacudía su cabeza para negarlo pero era imposible… a pocos intentes de robarle algo mucho más preciado. Se reprochó a si mismo por pensar así, no debía preocuparle lo que un humano sintiera. Sin embargo, tampoco debía sentirse así por una cría de una estirpe tan baja como lo era ella. Sintió ese olor agridulce que dejan las lágrimas, una sensación entre mar y fruta fresca, supo entonces que lloraba. Recordó el sabor en sus labios y dudó un momento en volver atrás. Toda la noche su mente trató de justificarse sin ir en contra de sus más arraigados preceptos, imposible.

Rin suspiró cuando sintió el frío que dejaban los cuerpos al separase. Abrió los ojos y se encontraba sola, confundida y con unas incontenibles ganas de llorar. Acomodó la tela para volver a cubrir su piel y empezó a rehacer sus pasos para volver al campamento. Repasó en su mente cada frase, cada caricia, cada beso. Él por fin la había visto, aún así se sentía sucia y vacía, las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y rodaron incontenibles por sus mejillas.


	3. Derrotado por sus encantos

Muchas gracias por sus review... en verdad que me dan mucho animo de terminar esta historia :D... gracias a todas. Bueno los dejo con el capi y no les doy más lata.. Byeeee

* * *

capitulo 3

**DERROTADO POR SUS ENCANTOS.**

El alba quebró la oscuridad de las estrellas y encontró a Rin sentada en soledad mirando el vacío. El frío del pasto húmedo bajo sus pies había entumecido sus dedos pero ella no lo notaba. Sus níveos dedos jugueteaban mecánicamente con el filo del sable mientras ella estaba ajena sumida en un mar de incertidumbre.

"Me ha mirado, a mi, directamente a mi" Rin daba vueltas en su cabeza sin encontrar consuelo. "me ha mirado… pero no me ha visto". "Soy una humana que mansilla el camino que él transita… y aún así me ha mirado". "No lo entiendo" Suspiró agotada.

Los fríos labios aún quemaban en su piel y podía sentir la pasión que ellos habían dejado impresa. Recorrió con sus propias manos la senda que su señor había marcado esa noche. Palpó desde su boca hasta sus caderas queriendo recordarlo pero de pronto se detuvo. Asechándola en un susurro vinieron sus palabras y sintió temor.

"Mía"… "eres mía"… - una y otra vez la atormentaban. No quería ser una cosa que se toma con propiedad y se olvida al despuntar el día. ¿O en realidad si quería?

-No, no, no…- Movió la cabeza varias veces para alejar esas ideas. – El es mi señor, mi vida le pertenece para seguirlo donde el me lleve. Se que no me hará daño… es un buen amo… después de todo se detuvo cuando dije no…- Sonrió ampliamente porque el brillo de esos dorados ojos se le vinieron a la memoria -… después de todo se detuvo por su Rin.-

Se le hacía imposible guardarle rencor por mucho que se lo propusiese. En su mente era más importante aquel pequeño segundo que Sesshomaru la había respetado a todo el preludio en que disfrutó de ella sin miramientos. Solo quien ha amado puede entender el razonar de una mujer enamorada y la joven estaba completamente perdida por aquel Demonio.

Rin se levantó tiritando por la baja temperatura que llegaba con la tenue luz del día y caminó perezosamente arrastrando un sable en cada mano. Las brazas humeaban débilmente como único vestigio del fuego que las había consumido. Junto a ellas, acurrucado contra Ah-Un, estaba Jaken pero no había rastro del gran Youkai por ninguna parte.

Roda la noche la transcurrió en vela escuchando sus sollozos. "No es asunto del Taiyoukai si una cachorra de humana sufre" se decía. "¿Cachorra?" el dulce néctar que era esa blanca piel volvió a recorrer sus labios provocando suaves calambres en la base de su lengua, como si le martirizara la conciencia y a la vez le reprochara el deseo. "Cachorra" se repitió nuevamente, esta vez con un sonrisa amenazado por romper el impasible rostro del demonio. Dos cosas había sacado en claro aún cuando hacía un gran trabajo mintiéndose a si mismo. Primero Rin no era cualquier humana… tenía algo muy especial. Segundo: distaba mucho de ser una cachorra, si lo sabía él que cada luna sostenía una lucha interna con sus instintos al percibir el cambio de aroma de la muchacha. El olor era una sinfonía que lo invitaba a probarla y sembrar en ella todo su ser. Pensó un momento y entendió que más que una "cachorra" era toda una fiera.

El sutil gusto metálico de la sangre llegó en el aire, Sesshomaru recordó el sabor que había probado en la pasión de ese beso desenfrenado y descubrió que la herida era Rin. En una ráfaga recortó la distancia que los separaba y la vio arrodillada junto Ah-Un. Era apenas un pequeño hilo de sangre escurriendo por el sable desde sus dedos sin que ella tuviese conciencia de él. "has corrido por algo tan insignificante Sesshomaru" una voz en su interior se regocijaba burlándose de él "una herida en el dedo de una humana ¿Qué te esta pasando Taiyoukai? "

- Vamos – Habló una vez que logró acallar esa voz que le martirizaba la conciencia.

No sabía porque pero no fue capaz de mirarla a la cara. La realidad era que nunca le dirigía una mirada a no ser que estuviera siendo sometido a uno de los tantos interrogatorios de Rin pero esta vez era por un motivo diferente. La evitaba intencionalmente por no ver tristeza en sus pupilas, sabía que eso lo haría enfermar de una forma extraña e inexplicable.

- A donde vamos Sesshomaru Sama?- la voz de Rin tintineaba tímidamente en el silencio mientras se ponían en marcha.

- Ay chiquilla malcriada. El amo no tiene que darle explicaciones de nada de lo que hace. – el pequeño demonio tomo el báculo y dándose importancia agregó – Además Ud. ya debería haberse ido hace mucho de su lado –

Una misteriosa piedra voló en dirección al sapo quien calló de espaldas mientras su ojo empezaba a hincharse. Rin miró hacia delante buscando al que sabía culpable pero el Youkai caminaba sin inmutarse. La muchacha tomó a Jaken entre sus manos como si fuese un niño y luego de subirlo al lomo de Ah-Un ajustó sus pasos para ponerse junto a su amo. Espió quedamente su expresión buscando temerosa encontrarse con aquella mirada posesiva y animal.

- En que tiene Rin que ayudarle Sesshomaru sama??? – tanteó con delicadeza sin perderse detalle

- Grrr- solo un gruñido por respuesta fue lo que consiguió.

Rin al notar que su señor le estaba poniendo atención entendió que había vuelto a ser el mismo y atrás quedaba ese energúmeno que fuera la noche anterior. Respiró profundo y armándose de valor acortó la distancia que los sucesos recientes extendían entre ellos. Tomó la mano de su amo y el corazón comenzó a bombear descontroladamente dentro de su pecho.

- El señor Jaken dice que tenemos que correr a una plaga que está trasgrediendo sus dominios. –

- Grrrrrrr - Un segundo proyectil tumbó al sapo tan rápido que solo el ojo atento de Rin pudo detectar.

- Es verdad entonces?– la joven caminaba jovial junto al Youkai sin dejar de interrogarlo. - ...que plaga es esa?

El señor de las tierras del este se detuvo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio los cabellos azabaches que se mecían en el aire mientras su dueña esperaba paciente por una respuesta. ¿Quiénes eran?... Cómo decirle que la plaga intolerable son humanos igual que ella que habían levantado un cordón de pueblos en el linde meridional de sus dominios.

" Estúpido sapo!!, no era necesario que supiese nada hasta el último momento." - No quería influir en su decisión pues era imprescindible saber si Rin tenía el temple para permanecer junto a él – " Debo estar seguro antes que…- dudó - …antes que no pueda ya dejarla partir". – Se sorprendió a si mismo reconociendo que la decisión estaba después de todo en manos de la muchacha, a él ya no le quedaban deseos de alejarla solo la débil convicción de no retenerla a contra su voluntad, convicción que se desquebrajaba con cada roce de aquella piel tersa con olor a cerezo.

Volteó y la miró directamente a sus negros ojos. El porte alto, los fuertes hombros, el duro rostro y los fríos labios, la estaba viendo con todo su ser. Las pulsaciones en su pecho repicaron como un estruendo para los finos oídos de Sesshomaru, la sangre se subió a sus mejillas e inundó su cara de un tinte carmesí. Aún cuando su señor fuera ciego y sordo el embriagante aroma que su cuerpo disolvió en el aire no podía pasar desapercibido. El calor en su vientre traicionero y pasional no hacía más que alimentar el apetito que ella despertaba en él trayendo a la superficie la esencia salvaje del Taiyoukai. Se quedó quieto, absorto en las bellas facciones de esa mujer que se aparecía ante él. No podría decir si fue un siglo o un fugaz momento que permaneció aferrando su mano con desesperación y considerando la posibilidad de tomarla y probarla con vehemencia.

- Porque!!! – El sapo se reincorporaba como un acto de costumbre- porque amo bonito esta niña latosa puede importunarlo a todas horas y siempre se desquita con este pobre sirviente. – La voz chillona del monstruo verde rompió el embrujo que crecía entre los dos.

-…- por un momento estuvo tentado de decir que añoraba escuchar su dulce voz "importunándolo" como el sapo decía. – Jaken… cállate… - Dejó de mirar a su protegida a los ojos para poder seguir avanzando.

-….- El pulso de Rin volvió a ser el de siempre y su rostro se normalizó pero seguía con una espinita en el pecho.

- Que?...- Sabía que algo le molestaba a la muchacha porque estaba jugando con el mechón que traía detrás de su oreja.

- ¿No son lobos verdad? – Después de tantos años de su muerte aún no podía superar aquel miedo irracional. Recordó todas las noches en las cuales se cobijaba juntó a él al escuchar un aullido lejano o los truenos de la tormenta y sintió deseos de poder decir SI, sólo para que ella se estrechara contra su pecho.

- No-

- Entonces no se preocupe mi señor, yo lo voy a cuidar – Apoyó su cabeza en el brazo de Sesshomaru sin prestar atención a lo que hacía.

"Yo lo voy a cuidar"… definitivamente la humana que se había encontrado era algo muy particular.

………………….

Los días pasaban y su señor parecía cada vez más distante, la luna crecía en su redondez trayendo consigo el fin del plazo prometido. Sesshomaru olisqueó el aire y gruñó.

- Jaken… -

- Hai amito, Jaken entinde.- el demonio sapo comenzó a buscar un lugar donde guarecerse. Mientras se alejaba el gran Youkai lo escuchó maldecir entre dientes – Niña miedosa… si no fuera por ella llegaríamos hoy mismo y acabaríamos de una buena vez… - El siseo concluyó cuando sintió una piedra angular impactar con su nuca, el amo realmente tenía un oído finisimo.

En la quietud de la tarde se quedaron solos mientras el viento mecía suavemente sus cabelleras en un juego de contrastes, tan distintos como el blanco y el negro eran ellos dos. El, uno un demonio asesino sin remordimientos ni piedad, ella, una frágil mujer siempre con la sonrisa a flor de labios, sin embargo ahí estaban. El mismo bosque se detenía a su paso sólo para admirar lo inaudito de ese amo y su lacaya, celoso del profundo e imposible lazo que unía su andar.

- Que? – Sesshomaru rompió el prolongado silencio que caía entre los dos. No necesitaba mirarla para saber que algo había que le molestaba.

- Me gustaría ir a practica un poco si es que vamos a detenernos por hoy – sabía que pronto llegaría la hora, fuera lo que fuera eso significara, por tanto esta era su última oportunidad.

- … mmm…- La tormenta se avecinaba pero no la detuvo, su hambre quería deleitarse con la menudo figura de su protegida contorsionándose al ritmo de los sables.

Con paso ligero se alejó buscando un buen lugar sumida en sus pensamientos. Sintió el roce suave de la tela sobre sus caderas llamándole a que lo acompañara y el largo cabello ébano dejó un rastro con olor a flores como un camino de migajas a sus pies. Estaba solo en medio del bosque, nadie de quien huir, sin ninguna excusa para ir tras ella. Entre cerró sus ojos derrotado, que importancia tenía si se rendía ante la sublime invitación que ella le extendía con sus encantos. Hipnotizado avanzó calmado saboreando cada rastro de ella a su paso, una insignificante humana hacía en él lo que una legión de demonios no era capaz, ella lo derrotaba y lo dejaba rendido ante su piel.

Al fin la encontró a orillas del rió y ahí se quedó deleitándose con el espectáculo que ni siquiera ese Kohaku tenía el placer de ver. Un paso en falso y Rin calló de espaldas sobre el húmedo suelo, mientras se entregaba dócil ante el agotamiento de su cuerpo. La imagen de esas largas piernas descubiertas lo embelesó, estaba complacido mirando su pecho subir y bajar acompasado por la forzosa respiración. Se le secó la boca y quiso beber de sus labios para no morir allí mismo pero se contuvo.

- No es necesario que permanezca tan distante Sesshomaru sama- Rin murmuró mirando al cielo pero sus palabras llegaron raudas al Youkai.

"Humana idiota" – Sesshomaru estaba furioso por haber sido predecible ante sus ojos. Tomó el camino de regreso bullendo en ira.

Rin escucho a su espalda los árboles destrozados por la furia de su amo. Estaba conciente desde el incidente que su amo la vigilaba pero esa noche era su última oportunidad y debía aventurarse. Se sentó abrazando sus rodillas y contuvo las lágrimas que se agolpaban en su garganta. Tímidamente las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a rodar por su cabello y a empapar su ropa.

"he sido una tonta en pensar que vendría" – miró como un fino hilo de agua corría por el suelo y se le arremolinaba en los dedos de sus pies – " una tonta en esperarlo"

Añoró al demonio ávido de placer que había conocido hace apenas una luna atrás, el que aunque fuese por pasión era capaz de verla. Luego de ser notada, aún de la manera más vil, la indiferencia era un veneno muy amargo para soportar. El frío calaba sus huesos sin que ella le prestara atención cuando el sonido de un trueno la sobresaltó. El gran demonio Inazujishin cabalgaba en la tormenta trayendo consigo destrucción. En un destello de luz marcaba el destino y un terremoto en el cielo era el atronador testigo de su poder. Olvidando sus preocupaciones corrió sin detenerse para que aquella serpiente no la encontrase sola en el bosque y la convirtiera en el blanco de su devastador repicar.

El agua escurría por su cara y el viento azotaba su piel pero Rin no se detenía, a sus espaldas podía sentir el mazo estridente caer sobre la tierra precedido de Inazujishin. Llegó sin aliento donde había dejado a su señor cuando cayó en cuenta de su tragedia. Nadie, no había nadie esperando por ella, Sesshomaru sama la había abandonado a su suerte bajo la torrencial arremetida de la serpiente. Incontrolable sus pies y manos empezaron a temblar las lágrimas a surcar su rostro y confundirse con la lluvia que arremetía sin tregua a la débil mujer. El cielo había comenzado a cerrarse cuando vio claramente con sus ojos la estela de luz que dejaba el demonio a su paso. De todo lados empezó a escuchar el rugido del cielo que se acercaba de manera ensordecedora para cernirse sobre ella. Presa del pánico se llevó las manos a los oídos y sin saber con que derecho clamo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Sesshomaru samaaaa!!!!! –

…………………………

El grito desesperado de Rin llegó confundido con rugir del tueno y retumbó en la cueva donde su señor se encontraba.

- Sapo idiota – Jaken tragó saliva en la oscura humedad que lo rodeba. Había olvidado a la chiquilla miedosa afuera. Cerró los ojos esperando el piedraza pertinente pero nada sucedió. Olisqueó la oscuridad y se dio cuenta que se encontraba solo.

………………………..

El grito murió en sus labios y creyó desfallecer rindiéndose ante lo inevitable pero uno gran kimono blanco se cerró sosteniendo su cuerpo antes de caer. Frente a ella los dorados ojos de Sesshomaru la miraba profundamente con el rostro inconmovible, el agua se deslizaba por esos cabellos de plata marcando líneas brillantes sobre su piel y la cálida exhalación de su boca la reconfortaba.

- Sessh.. Sesshomaru sa-samaaa – Instintivamente se acurrucó en su pecho buscando protección y hundió su rostro en él para llorar libremente. El Youkai permaneció allí sin soltarla acariciando los cabellos negros para darle consuelo. Vio sus mejillas rojas y sus manos aferrándose al kimono con desesperación y comprendió que por muy fuerte que su niña fuera el temor a Inazujishin la seguiría atormentando por siempre.

-----------------

En la entrada de la cueva Jaken vio la alta silueta de su señor cargando en brazos a la niña que aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados y ocultos en su estola blanca.

- Amito… amito bonito…¿la chiquilla esta bien? –

- No gracias a ti…- El demonio sintió el cuerpo de la muchacha estremecerse de frío en sus brazos. – Ve a buscar leña para encender fuego- Yaken miró incrédulo a su señor. ¿Leña bajo ese aguacero? estaría toda la noche sin encontrar nada.

- hrrrr …- la fulminante mirada que le dedico su amo le hizo pensar que permanecer la lluvia hasta que escampara no era tan mala idea después de todo y salio para perderse en el velo de oscuridad que se extendía.

El Taiyoukai se sentó en posición de loto contra la fría piedra y acunó a Rin en su regazo. Acarició su rostro para que abriera los ojos y poder perderse en ellos. Rin no paraba de llorar mientras la tormenta azotaba afuera, así, en la más completa oscuridad acercó sus labios para besar eso ojos que lo cautivaban antes que esas gruesas perlas rodaran por sus mejillas. Nada había ya que negar, él gran señor de las tierras del este había sucumbido ante los encantos de una insignificante mujer y se le iba la vida en cada lágrima que ella derramaba.

* * *

holaaa... espero haber cumplido con sus espectativas y sorry por dejarlos así ad portas de la acción, es que lo que viene merece atención especial ... aviso que en el prox capitulo viene lemon así que para quienes son un poco sensibles a esasa cosas pueden saltarse la primera parte...aunque lean... uuuuy un amante fiero y salvaje pero enamorado... Ahhhh...yo misma me enamoraría de el.

bueno las dejo y muuuuchas muuuuchas gracias again por los mensajes


	4. Al fuego de la pasion

Hola y disculpen por la demora... es que en verdad me ha costado escribir este capitulo sin que parezca una simple historia de topples... Bueno espero que lo que ha resultado no sea tan malo...

muchas muuuuchas gracias por sus post... me emocionan mucho y sobre todo las críticas que me hacen me dan muchas ideas... sigo considerando darle un golpe con un arbol al pobre Jaken pero me da un tantito de pena, y he tratado de no caer en lo simple y burdo al momento de escribir para no desepcionarlas... así que otra vez muuuuchas gracias por sus reviews

Antes de continuar les dejo una pequeño vocabulario... lo más probable es que ya conoczcan varias de esas palabras pero nunca esta de más.

Obi: faja exterior que usan las mujeres sobre el kimono.

Nagajuban: kimono delgado que usan las mujeres bajo el uchikake (kimono exterior de vistosos colores)

Haori : Chaquet exterior corta que se lleva sobre el hakama

Hakama: pantalón de varios pliegues que usan los guerreros, como el de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha

Juban: ropa interior masculina

Ahora si el capitulo

* * *

AL FUEGO DE LA PASIÓN

- Rin – una dulzura inaudita en el Youkai aterciopeló el sonido que salía de sus labios.

Rin abrió los ojos sobrecogida y poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a la penumbra. La brisa que de tanto en tanto se colaba por la cavernosa entrada mecían los platinados cabellos dejando ese bello rostro al descubierto. Lo primero que distinguió fue el blanco perfil de su amo perdido en la oscuridad. La nariz aguileña se recortaba en la noche encuadrada por las profundas marcas púrpuras de su clan. Tenía la cabeza reposada contra la roca y los ojos cerrados en un meditar profundo y cansado.

"Que será lo que ha agotando tanto así su alma" – se preguntó la joven en sus brazos – "hasta la voz pareciera haberle abandonado"

- Te lo he dicho muchas veces, Inazujishin no te hará daño

- La serpiente que ilumina el cielo guía con su paso a la destrucción que hace temblar la tierra.- La mucha se incorporó en el regazo de su señor para poder susurrarle en voz baja – Jaken me ha dicho que no debo aventurarme en las tormentas porqué terminaré aplastada bajo su gran mazo si me ve.

Sesshomaru frunció el seño. "Sapo estúpido". La serpiente del relámpago jamás se atrevería a tocar a Rin, era propiedad del Taiyoukai y lastimarla significaba la muerte. Por algo era el gran señor de las tierras del este, ningún youkai en su sano juicio se atrevería a desobedecerlo en sus dominios.

Lejos de allí bajo el inclemente aguacero, un youkai verde y arrugado tembló de miedo al sentir una fuerte aura maligna dirigirse hacia él. Se arrebujó en sus ropas y corrió desesperadamente en dirección opuesta a donde se encontraba su amo.

- No se enfade con Jaken – Rin no necesitaba explicaciones para adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente de su amo – Inazujishin es un gran Youkai muy poderoso, temerle es bueno.

- Pero no me temes a mí – Sesshomaru miró inquisitivo a la joven. Recordó el destello en sus ojos aquel día que la encontró con ese humano y temió por su respuesta. Sí, nuevamente ese sentimiento bajo y mundano lo inundaba. Temor.

- Es que Inazujishin es distinto, él es un demonio, no es como el Taiyoukai –

"demonio" – el youkai de alba cabellera repetía para si – "¿acaso el gran señor de las tierras del este no es un demonio aún mayor?" – él descendía de un linaje de grandes demonios perro que habían antaño desolado la región. Ninguna criatura, humano o demonio se les comparaba en fiereza y crueldad. Sin embargo, aquella muchacha que respiraba junto a él no se sentía amedrentada en los más mínimo. Para aquellos negros ojos Sesshomaru era otra cosa, pero no lograba dilucidar qué.

¿Qué crees que soy entonces? – Sin querer sus meditaciones cobraron vida propia y la pregunta se hizo audible en un momento de debilidad.

- Ud. es… -

Rin se ruborizó desde la punta del pelo a la punta de los pies. Era simplemente todo y a la vez, no era nada. Aquella inalcanzable figura que día tras día ella seguía en el sendero era su vida entera. La razón por la cual ella respiraba en las mañas y se desvelaba por las noches sin encontrar consuelo, él era su cielo, su admiración y su desesperanza. Jamás sería digna de su señor más que como un objeto que no se sabe bien por que se conserva. No importaba cuanto lo intentase, simplemente el un día se daría la vuelta como lo hiciera esa tarde junto al río.

- Ud es.. Sesshomaru sama. – concluyó.

El incomodo silencio se extendió entre ambos y sólo el golpetear constante del agua sobre la piedra lo interrumpía.

"Sesshomaru sama"…. No era el gran demonio, no era el amo, no era el asesino despiadado ni el poderoso enemigo, no era la bestia que odia a los humanos ni el triste recuerdo de Inutaisho. Giró la cabeza para descubrir el frágil cuerpo que estrechaba en sus brazos y puedo verse a sí mismo a través de aquellos profundos ojos que titilaban a un palmo de distancia. Era solamente él, Sesshomaru, tan simple y tan complejo a la vez. Esa pueril criatura insignificante permanecía dichosa a su lado ignorante de las turbias facetas que solo desdibujaban la verdadera esencia, ella le veía sin esfuerzo, sin miedo y con… con ¿amor?

Rin distinguió la penetrante mirada de aquel youkai traspasándola como si fuese de cristal, comprendió todo el cuadro con claridad y tomó conciencia de estar en brazos de quien le quitaba el sueño. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo para depositarse en el estómago que no dejaba de revolotear quebrándole el aliento. Los pensamientos de la joven se arremolinaban indecisos entre el placer y la tristeza "no me vea así que será mucho más duro cuando vuelva a ignorarme". Trató de incorporarse para huir de aquellos dorados destellos pero una garra acerada la detuvo. Las mortales manos de Sesshomaru la retenían por la cintura y sus ojos acusadores le exigían una explicación. Él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir a su antojo, primer indicio del camino sin retorno que habían empezado a recorrer con esas simples palabras.

ya...ya no...no tengo frío. – la burda explicación sucumbía ante la emoción y los nervios.

- Todo el suelo esta mojado – Sintió como la asía con más fuerza contra su pecho

- Sesshomaru sama también esta mojado – Rin bajó la cabeza sin poder sostener más esos dorados ojos sobre ella.

- …es verdad – concedió el gran demonio

En un diestro movimiento Sesshomaru se desprendió de su estola blanca y la extendió sobre el frío suelo de piedra sin apartar ni un segundo la mirada de esos rojos labios que ya hace mucho le traían cautivo. Rin sintió como la otra mano le sujetaba la nuca y suavemente la recostó en la cálida piel tendida en la oscuridad de la noche. El manso pelaje de la manta rozó los pies descalzos y las manos de la muchacha inundándolos de una tibieza que ya extrañaba. En seguida el youkai se tendió junto a ella protegiéndola contra la pared cavernosa del viento que en ese entonces azotaba el lugar.

Con mano experta despejó los suaves cabellos negros de su frente y los depositó tras su oreja para poder contemplarla en su totalidad. Sintió con el reverso de su palma la cándida suavidad de sus mejillas y descendió por su cuello hasta palpar la curvatura de sus hombros. Un tímido estremecimiento le llegó por la punta de sus dedos cuando empezó a descender sobre la húmeda tela que cubría el brazo de su humana. Se deleitó con cada palmo que descubría y apenas contenía las ganas de desvestirla en ese mismo momento. Paró al llegar a su vientre y recorrió con la mirada las armoniosas curvas que ella describía sobre la nívea estola.

Rin se percató que su amo se detenía y un incontenible temblor le sacudió el pecho. Ahí estaba ella tendida bajo la cascada que formaba esa cabellera plateada, sintiendo su aroma embriagante llegándole tan cercano que su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar antes de que pudiese detenerlo.

Ese olor a hembra hizo que sus sentidos dieran vueltas como si se tratase de un fuerte licor. Se inclinó inconscientemente sobre el pequeño cuerpo que lo aguardaba absorto en la belleza de la cría de hombre. Su mano deshizo el camino andado pero esta vez con un poco más de premura. Se paseó por la cintura de la muchacha y en un leve contacto con la punta de los dedos delineó el contorno de su busto con celeridad para llegar sin demora a coger nuevamente su cuello.

Una descarga de electricidad arremetió su espina dorsal con ese pequeño acercamiento y sin pensarlo arqueó la espalda. Poco a poco se estaba perdiendo en las caricias inocentes de aquel Demonio de ojos dorados. Un último segundo de lucidez le hizo ver lo peligroso de ese acercamiento, podía sentir la cálida respiración sobre su rostro y la mano bajo su espalda aferrándose con ímpetu a ella. Quiso retroceder pero estaba acorralada, nuevamente, entre la piedra y su señor.

- No … yo .. no quie..- Dos fríos dedos sobre su boca acallaron sus palabras.

- Shhhht – Sesshomaru le ordeno en un suave murmullo que parecía más un ronroneo que una amenaza.

Separó los labios de la muchacha que contuvo la respiración y acercó los suyos para probar nuevamente el cálido elixir que ellos guardaban. La boca de su señor era fría como la nieve pero le encendía como si de brazas candentes se tratasen. Nuevamente esa humedad irrumpía en ella pero con mayor dulzura que aquella vez, sintió su afilada lengua buscarla acaloradamente y sin saber cómo salió a su encuentro. Sesshomaru sonrió en el beso cuando encontró esa párvula lengua respondiendo a su gesto. Dulce y extenso fue aquello, desesperado e inocente conociéndose por primera vez. Mordió con cuidado su labio inferior antes de dejar que la muchacha tomara aire nuevamente, Rin extendió la cabeza dejando su cuello al descubierto tratando de evitar que esos labios la abandonaran.

Con los ojos cerrados escuchó la grave voz de su señor exhalando en su oído.

- ¿Qué… que es lo que no quieres?

- yo… yo no… no… aahhh.. – Un suspiro se arrancó de su garganta cuando Sesshomaru le recorrió el cuello con su boca hasta perderse en la curvatura de la clavícula.

Sesshomaru apretó con mayor ardor su nuca y su cintura hasta dejarla bajo él. – Mía…– hablaba sobre su boca amenazando con consumir el poco juicio que le quedaba – eres mía… mí humana… mí Rin… mía – Antes que pudiera replicar la acallaba nuevamente con un fogoso beso.

El enorme youkai sobre ella le estrechaba con vehemencia y podía sentir sus garras quemándole sobre la ropa. Si eso era la muerte no quería resucitar jamás, prefería perderse entre aquellos brazos. No estaba segura de adonde se dirigían pero ya nada importaba porque había abandonado toda intención de detenerlo y su cabeza se hallaba muy lejos de aquel lugar. Se dejó llevar por el deseo que la consumía, temía que aquello fuera un sueño y lentamente sus manos trataron de regresar el abrazo para impedir que se desvaneciera.

Al ver que era correspondido olvidó todo recató y se aventuró saciar su pasión con aquella humana que le hacía perder el control y le acongojaba un corazón que no sabía que tenía. Por ella, con ella y en ella quería ser, simplemente Sesshomaru. Sus besos se hacían tan profundos como era posible y aún así no parecía suficiente. Sus largos colmillos herían esos suaves botones de rosa pero era desasido tarde para detenerse. Un demonio es un demonio, aunque este enamorado, la delicadeza es algo muy difícil para ellos. Deslizó sus garras desde su cuello hasta el borde del kimono dejando finas laceraciones rojizas a su paso, tomó el borde de éste con fiereza y las fibras de la tela comenzaron a ceder ante la presión. Besó cada centímetro de la nívea piel que quedaba al descubierto hasta que por fin uno de sus pechos se aventuró frente a sus ojos por la ultrajada vestimenta. Estaba absorto en la perfección de su niña cuando noto que ella hacía frenéticos movimientos bajo él para poder zafarse, las manos le temblaban y las lágrimas amenazaban con resbalar hasta su pelo.

Se separó unos centímetros y quitó rápidamente la garra de su piel. El demonio volteó la cabeza con toda su furia retenida, destrozó la piedra con sus garras, tenía que calmar el animal que en ese momento lo controlaba porque la estaba asustando. Exhalo cansinamente y apoyo su frente sobre ella.

- "¿cómo puedo ser tan estúpido?."- El youkai no dejaba de reprocharse mientras besaba tímidamente la blanca frente de la muchacha.

Rin se quedó quieta sin atrever a moverse. No... No quería eso otra vez… no así…sentía la calida respiración en su frente y las manos acariciándole el rostro. Estaba a punto de llorar cuando una voz lejana... Un murmuro… casi como si no existiera rompió el silencio.

-"Lo siento…" - Un dejo de tristeza se asomaba en aquellos dorados cristales que la miraban profundamente mientras posaba otro beso en su labios dulcemente. Ahora le quedaba muy en claro que no sería lo mismo amar a una humana que a una Youkai. Miró nuevamente a la muchacha y vio con agrado que sus arreboladas mejillas se ocultaban tímidamente pero sus manos lo sujetaban con fiereza.

"lo siento"… una frase demasiado irreal viniendo de señor de las tierras del este pero que le trasmitía mucho más de lo que las simples palabras decían. Rin notó que su amo lentamente se replegaba para darle espacio. El recuerdo de aquella noche y el frío que la envolvió cuando se separaron era aterrador, no podría soportar nuevamente que se alejara. Se incorporó sobresaltada y sus ojos en medio de la penumbra se encontraron con él. Estaba arrodillado junto a ella y con pausa se quitaba su armadura, no sabía con certeza si era correcto espiarlo de ese modo pero no podía evitar seguir cada movimiento de aquellas diestras manos. Sesshomaru abrió su haori dejando el brillante torso al descubierto y Rin sintió que su cuerpo galopaba rápidamente con cada latido que daba su corazón. Enterró su rostro entre las manos avergonzada de lo que veía y más aún de lo que sentía. Allí estaba a un brazo de distancia esa piel que tanto había soñado pero ahora sus músculos no le respondían.

Era tan bella… allí arrodillada con el negro pela cayendo sobre sus hombros y el rostro oculto de una infantil vergüenza. La tomó del mentón para verla mejor y notó como se estremecía con el contacto. Acortó un poco mas la distancia y fundidos en un abrazo desanudó lentamente el obi azul de la chica para luego deshacerse de él, le besó el cuello y delicadamente recorrió el hombro con los finos colmillos retirando el kimono que cayó al suelo. Rin trataba de cubrir su cuerpo con el delgado nagajuban rosa mientras la traslucida tela contorneaba y dejaba al descubierto la feminidad que afloraba en sus caderas.

- Sessho… Sesshomaru sama..- La muchacha semidesnuda miró a su amo suplicante, se sentía extasiada y la vez muy nerviosa mientras el youkai se deleitaba con cada sonrojo y cada temblor de sus labios. Con un beso el demonio la recostó nuevamente sobre estola que los cubría del frío suelo y tomándola por la nuca agregó.

- Shhh… no voy a lastimarte esta vez…- sus bocas se encontraron en una explosión candorosa que confluían presurosamente.

Abrió el nagajabuan con una mano mientras sus labios seguían deleitándose en los de ella y su garra versada recorrió la tersa piel, subió hasta encontrar ese níveo pecho que lo aguardaba endurecido y anhelante. Rin emitió un suspiro que se ahogó en la boca de su señor, nunca había dejado que nadie la tocara y sentirla trepidar por primera vez lo cautivaba en extremo.

Los dedos de la chica se entrelazaron en ese cabello gris y se abrazó de su cuello tratando de fundirse en uno solo en aquel beso. La sensación de sus pieles desnudas quemándose una contra otra le arranco un gemido que viajó por el aire frió de la noche hasta perderse en el silencio del bosque.

Su mano siguió camino y bajó por su espalda palpando cada centímetro de aquella piel que se abría virgen e inexplorada a su paso. Al llegar a la altura de sus caderas dudó un segundo en continuar, era tan delicada que temía lastimarla. Sin embargo, el deseo pudo más y siguiendo la dirección que dictaba su pasión se encontró con aquella intimidad desnuda, indómita y prohibida entregándose ante él, llenando el ambiente de un dulce aroma que lo invitaba a probarla. Sabía que su miembro bajo su hakama clamaba por ella de la misma manera que Rin, sin saberlo, pedía por él.

Un cosquilleo la recorrió entera cuando las aceradas garras se acercaron a su entrepierna, soltó temblorosa el cuello de su señor cayendo petrificada sobre el suelo. Cerró los ojos al momento que advirtió como aquellas fuertes manos separaban sus muslos con cuidado. Mansamente la acarició deslizando la yema de sus dedos un poco más cada vez. Tan deliciosa era la electricidad que le provocaba cada movimiento del youkai que no notó cuando éste dejó de besar sus labios para deslizarse sagazmente hasta su pezón y comenzó a besarlo y morderlo con sumo cuidado. El contraste entre los gélidos labios y la candente lengua le desquiciaban mientras el no paraba de agasajarla con su mano. La vista se le nubló con todas esas nuevas sensaciones y sin darse cuenta comenzó a mover sus caderas para acelerar el gesto. Necesitaba más, más y más de aquella droga, los oídos le zumbaron, todo a su alrededor desapareció en un temblor que le recogió la columna desde el vientre, ya no podía aguantar más, los suspiros se arrancaban incontenibles de su garganta cuando Sesshomaru se detuvo. Así sin previo aviso Rin quedó con los ojos abiertos y la boca seca buscando una explicación, sólo pudo pensar en que su señor la torturaba dándole a probar un trozo del cielo para devolverla a la tierra luego.

Sesshomaru admiraba complacido el febril estado en que se encontraba su pequeña, tendida sobre la blanca suavidad de la piel esperando por él. Se quitó con presteza el hakama y el haori quedando solo con el juban y su kimono blanco que se abría dejado expusta la tersa piel. Se recostó junto a ella que aún miraba su juban con los ojos desorbitados mientras él acariciaba su rostro perdido en las bellas facciones que la luna dibujaba. Tomo todo el tiempo necesario para que Rin saliera de su estupor y satisficiera su curiosidad, no había nada que no pudiese esperar.

Rin se ruborizó en pensar que era lo que había tras la blanca tela y rehuyó la mirada para perderse en los gruesos músculos de su pecho mientras nuevamente sentía el fuego encenderse en su vientre. Con dedos temblorosos recorrió las marcas púrpuras que los surcaban grabando cicatrices de batallas anteriores, se conmovió al sentir las recientes huellas de dos colmillos en su hombro, heridas de las cuales aún se creía culpable. Antes de poder pedir disculpas la helada mano de Sesshomaru tomó la suya y la dirigió lentamente hacia abajo retirando la prenda que cubría su sexo. La muchacha se sintió apabullada por profanar su intimidad con una piel tan indigna como la suya, una piel de humana. En cuanto se encontró libre la retiró de allí azorada y descubrió unos ojos dorados que la miraban divertidos.

Sintió como la tomaba del cuello y la nuca para jugar con su lengua dentro de aquella rosada boca que sabía a sal y fruta fresca. Tiernamente separó sus piernas para colocarse entre ellas y antes de intentar nada la miró a los ojos. Un grito desgarrador rompió el silencio mientras el youkai se abría paso a través de la virgen estrechez de Rin, las lágrimas rodaba por sus ojos y Sesshomaru notó como le enterraba rabiosamente las uñas en su pecho. Se quedó inmóvil sin siquiera respirar mientras la frágil pequeña se amoldaba al gran youkai, se debatía entre el placer y la culpa por pedirle tanto al delicado cuerpo de Rin. Cuando por fin los músculos de la muchacha se relajaron empezó moverse lentamente, el ardoroso placer hacía brotar gruesas perlas de sus ojos que él besaba desesperadamente tratando de evitarle el sufrimiento.

Pronto el electrizante vaivén le hizo olvidar todo y ella misma se abrazó a su cuello tratando de intensificar el goce. Trató de darle paso con mayor fluidez para sentir el recogimiento que le enloquecía con cada arremetida de su señor, esta vez no quería detenerse era estar ad portas del cielo pero tan candente como si del infierno se tratase. Las fuertes manos la tomaron de las caderas y la alzaron por el aire hasta quedar sentada sobre el youkai, un calambre candoroso la remeció desde el vientre hasta la cabeza y arqueó su espalda para sentir aquella caricia profunda y eterna. Cerró los ojos con furia y quiso gritar cuando una explosión abrasadora le llevó las fuerzas y fue de día y fue de noche al mismo tiempo mientras los ébanos cabellos se perdieron en la blancura de la estola sobre la que se encontraba. Lánguida sin deseos de moverse quedó suspendida en el aire mientras las manos de su amo la levantaban para posarla sobre su desnudo pecho.

Apoyó sobre su torso el delgado cuerpo que se balanceaba casi inerte con cada arremetida, una y otra vez arrancando mudos suspiros de esa boca de rosa. Desesperado clavó las garras en sus caderas mientras aceleraba el ritmo delirante hasta que fuera insostenible, un violento temblor lo sacudió y sin darse cuenta dejaba todo de si dentro de su Rin. Extenuado abrazó el cuerpo inmóvil de Rin quien al borde del agotamiento respiraba entrecorta sin abrir sus ojos, retiró los ébanos mechones de su frene para besarla tiernamente mientras aquellas pequeñas manos se balanceaban dóciles a cada lado de su torso descubierto. Como si fuera un niño pequeño la arrulló en sus brazos y la depositó sobre la estola de piel para que pudiera descansar. Con los labios entreabiertos y profundamente dormida la descubrió el alba en un baño de luz azulada. Nada importaba en el mundo, nada parecía suceder sólo un débil pensamiento sobrevivía en su mente.

- Sesshomau…-

* * *

y que tal les ha parecido??? sean honestas y si encuentran que es demasiado latoso o por el contrario muy vulgar haganmelo saber... es que es el primer lemon que hago y no sé como ha quedado...

les advierto de ya que me voi por una semana de vacaciones así que el proximo capitulo puede tardar un poco... pero léanlo recuerden que ha llegado la luna llena y el fin del plazo prometido...

podrá Rin ayudar a su señor a sacar a los humanos de sus tierras???... Será Sesshomaru capáz de erradicar el poblado ahroa que se ha enamorado de una mujer???... huuuy todo eso y más... no se lo pierdan

(jajaj... ya parezco comercial de tv)


	5. El demonio dentro del Taiyoukai

Hola de nuevo… acá les dejó otro capitulo que estaba pujando incansablemente por ver la luz. Espero que mi jefe no se entere en que me entretengo en vez de trabajar porque me llegaría un reto fenomenal…. Pero que podía hacer… no aguantaba esperar a volver de mis vacaciones para escribirlo… ven lo que hacen sus reviews en mi jajaja…

Solo un aviso, Sesshomaru por mucho que lo amemos sigue siendo lo que es y estar con un youkai tiene su costo al final… así que acá les va.

* * *

_Con los labios entreabiertos y profundamente dormida la descubrió el alba en un baño de luz azulada. Nada importaba en el mundo, nada parecía suceder sólo un débil pensamiento sobrevivía en su mente._

_- Sesshomau…-_

Capitulo 5

**EL DEMONIO DENTRO DEL TAIYOUKAI**

****

Un demonio ataviado de su pulcra armadura se recortaba contra naciente claridad del cielo. Las imperceptibles palabras de Rin le llegaban claras haciendo eco en sus oídos, ella le llamaba en sueños y le seguía despierta. Miró hacia fuera la mortecina luz hacia surgir las cosas del mundo poco a poco y la redondez de la luna se perdía frente al imponente astro que la sucedía. La cuarta luna había culminado y el poblado estaba a dos horas de camino tan solo. El frío de la mañana removió sus pensamientos mientras la humedad del suelo le calaba los huesos.

-" Sesshomaru sama…" – las palabras de su no tan pequeña humana se arremolinaban en su cabeza sin dejarle pensar con claridad – "¿Cómo puedo dejar ahora que ella vea el demonio que habita en mi?" – miró nuevamente la desnudez de la mujer respirando pausada y cansina por aquella agitada noche.

Sesshomaru podía sentir ya el olor a humanos en sus dominios, un olor asqueroso, no como el de su Rin dulce y alegre. Sin embargo eran los congéneres de aquella niña que caminaba siguiendo sus huellas y que ahora le pertenecía. Pensó en cuantas pequeñas como la suya habían en esas aldeas a punto de extinguirse, cuantos padres y madres como los que la muchacha extrañaba, cuantos hermanos de fraternal apoyo como el que ella había tendido y ahora le hacía falta.

- "¿En que estabas pensado al momento de decirle que me acompañara en esta descabellada incursión?" – otra vez esa voz le daba vueltas en su cabeza

¿Sería capaz Rin de matar a los suyos? Por su puesto que no, no la joven que dormía tranquila en su regazo ignorante del demonio que era el Taiyoukai. Eran de una u otra forma parte de su pasado, uno que había sido duro con ella pero que siempre estaría presente. Como podía pedirle que destrullera aquello que le causaba tanto sufrimiento no tener. Ponerla en una dura prueba como esa esperando que saliera victoriosa, no era que dudase de sus capacidades, la había visto enarbolar cientos de veces el sable doble y era magnífica en ello, pero de ahí a traicionarse a ella misma… y por él… era otra cosa muy diferente.

Escucho el sonido de los primeros hombres en aventurarse al alba allá a lo lejos. Permitir que trasgredieran su territorio no era una opción tampoco para el gran señor de las tierras del este. Permitir que criaturas indeseadas por todos los de su clan viviendo bajo sus propias narices era un insulto. Mostrar aquel signo de debilidad era abrir la puerta para que hasta el más miserable youkai quisiera arrebatarle su lugar. Pensó en lo que eso significaba y pudo ver claramente la guerra interna devastando el poderío de su raza, sangrientos enfrentamientos por dominio de la región sólo por que él dudaba en acabar con aquellos insignificantes pobladores. Su alta casta de perros asesinos mermada por la insensatez de un solo youkai embelezado con una hembra inferior. Irónicamente la historia se repite y encuentra una forma de darnos en la cara con su posma sonrisa. Sesshomaru estaba ahora atrapado en el mismo juego del cual fuera víctima Inu no taishō, juego que por poco trajo el completo desastre en las tierras del este. Muchos años le tardó hacerse de nuevo con el poder a fuerza de sangre y muerte como para ser precisamente él quien volviera a desbaratarlo. No, su estirpe no podía caer nuevamente en el descrédito, suficiente había sido el deshonor de su padre y el hanyou que había engendrado.

Miró por última vez la cueva y un pesar en el pecho le consumió el aire que respiraba. Ella, ahí tendida con la expresión alegre dibujada en el semblante ajena a todas las tribulaciones que lo agobiaban. Ella, dueña innegable de su alma entera, supo entonces que tampoco estaba dispuesto a perderla. El gran demonio se debatía entre su humana y su clan acomodando las piezas en su cabeza para lograr conservar a ambos, se sabía mucho mas sabio que su padre y estaba decidido a no sucumbir ante las mismas trampas del destino.

- Amito bonito – el youkai verde triritaba hasta los huesos calado por la lluvia de la noche anterior. Miró a la chica desnuda dentro de la cueva y temió lo peor – amo… ¿que ha pasado? – Quien se creía para pedir explicaciones ese insecto repugnante. Una piedra abandonaba su quieto reposo cuando agregó - … amo.. ¿está muerta?... le han atacado!!!-

Sesshomaru divertido por la torpeza del sapo desistió de su primer impulso, tan imbécil era que no comprendía la verdad evidente que saltaba a la luz de los hechos. Aunque su estrecho cerebro concibiera el motivo por el cual ella se encontraba desnuda jamás se imaginaría que fuera el gran youkai el causante. No podría entenderlo, nadie podría.

- Vamos…- el demonio blanco comenzó a alejare a pasó rápido rumbo al primero de los poblados.

- Amito… amito bonito… ¿va porfín a abandonar a la chiquilla esa?... amitoooo!!!!- la voz del enano se perdía en la lejanía mientras él corría a toda velocidad

¿Abandonarla?... Jamás, lo único que quería era tenerla por siempre. Por eso la dejaba, si ella conocía la bestia que era en verdad lo no podría ser feliz a su lado temiendo cada noche que los rojos ojos del demonio blanco, pero si no acaba con aquel poblado las tierras del este se volverían campo de batalla entre youkais y sería demasiado peligroso llevarla consigo. Se detuvo a prudente distancia donde no tenía que seguir escuchando a la urraca verde que le seguía.

" Es mejor que nunca comprenda que en verdad soy tanto o peor demonio que Inazujishin"- caminó meditabundo por la sombra de los árboles. –" si jamás lo ve no podrá hacerle daño y segura siendo la protegida del gran señor de las tierras del este" – El frío invierno empezaba asomar al mundo y unos ligeros copos de nieve se depositaron tímidamente sobre su kimono. – " será mejor que terminemos esto de una buena vez" – tomó el mango de su espada ansioso por volver a buscarla y regresar a su palacio.

……………………………………….

- despierta chiquilla latosa!! - Jaken zarandeaba el cuerpo de Rin que se negaba por levantarse. – si no abre los ojos la dejo y ya – la muchacha se incorporó sobresaltada olvidando su propia desnudez.

- cúbrase con algo!! – misteriosamente el sapo lucía un color rojizo en toda la cara.

La joven miró a todos lados pero no encontró rastro de su señor. No estaba su espada ni su ropa ni siquiera su calor, hace mucho que había dejado el lecho. Se sintió vacía y sola como tanto lo había temido.

- el amito tenía razon en querer dejarla… la chiquilla es muy lenta.- Jaken tomó su báculo y ofuscado se internó en el bosque siguiendo el camino que había tomado su amo.

Rin lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta… Sesshomaru la había dejado. Después de todo había sido el juguete de una noche, un error que manchaba la historia del gran youkai. Sintió como un hueco se habría en sus entrañas y la consumía desde adentro.

- "¿en verdad pensaba que el estaría junto a mi por la mañana?" – suspiro. Vió como afuera comenzaba a nacer un delicado manto blanco que cubría el camino – "que ilusa soy, el es un gran señor y no puede darle a esta mujer más que su lástima" –

Llevó sus dedos congelados para recordar esa punzante sensación de aquellos besos y sonrió. Se descubrió sola en la cueva rodeada de silencio aguardando que su señor, su amo, su dueño regresara a buscarla. De pronto una verdad calló sobre sus hombros como la fría agua del manantial.

-" ¡La cuarta luna!.. ¿y si verdaderamente me ha abandonado?... ¿Qué haré ahora si no regresa?" - vistiéndose apresuradamente salió a la blanca luz de la mañana – " aún no es demasiado tarde. Si no puedo obtener su amor a al menos puedo evitar que me corra de su lado." –

Aseguró el sable a su obi y comenzó a seguir las huellas de Jaken, era una tarea muy sencilla pero debía apurarse antes que la nieve lo cubriera todo. Pronto el frío del invierno inundó su cuerpo, por la prisa solo llevaba el kimono exterior y los pies descalzos. Mientras avanzaba recordaba los momentos vividos aquella noche y se daba fuerzas para seguir a toda marcha…

- " no seré la digna pareja de un youkai… pero si puedo ser su sirviente más fiel" – arremangó el borde de su kimono pálido para poder correr con más libertad – " voy a serle de utilidad, ya lo verá Sesshomaru sama" … " voy a demostrarle que soy un buen sirviente, uno dispuesto" – Rin seguía luchando con la densa capa blanca sin desalentarse, era ahora o nunca, la fecha límite había llegado.

…………………………………………………

Miró entre las ramas saboreando a sus presas, pululaban como hormigas indolentes de su agravio. Vio a la mujeres comenzar el día y los hombres gruñir por el trabajo, escoria, eso era lo que eran. No iba a negar que le causara un cierto placer deshacerse de aquella peste insignificante. Si bien no merecían la pena, dejaba un repulsivo olor en sus garras al exterminarlos, uno que le agradaba. Inspiró el aire como evocando la última matanza en que había participado, eran unos demonios sublevados y aunque la carne que se le presentaba en frente no podía compararse no dejaba de ser un insulto su existencia.

Caminó altivo por la senda principal. A lo lejos observó el movimiento histérico en la bruma de la mañana. Los hombres daban voces para tomar las armas, las hembras corrían para sacar a sus críos de las camas, inútil. Siguió avanzando lentamente hasta que estuvieran todos los habitantes preparados para su llegada, así sería mucho mejor.

Sesshomaru acortaba distancia con impaciencia, miro el pálido sol que pronto asomaría en lo alto. Pensó en la mujer que había dejado durmiendo apacible en aquella cueva debía, terminar con rapidez. – "De seguro ya se ha de estar preguntando donde hemos ido" – a lo lejos una mano tembló y la flecha silbó por el aire con dirección al demonio. El youkai se apartó de su camino y fue a posarle sobre el tejado de una de las casas. El proyectil siguió su curso y se incrustó en el trasero del sapo que ya le había dado alcance. Podía ver a los hombres dándole la espalda buscando infructuosamente el destino de la flecha en medio de la neblina matutina. Blandió su látigo en alto y con precisión de cirujano lo enrolló en el cuello del muchacho que había soltado la cuerda. Rondaba apenas unos quince años, pelo negro y pecas, se le antojó tan parecido a Kohaku. Con un movimiento fugaz el verde veneno carcomió la piel y la cabeza rodó por el suelo. Luego de eso todo fue un griterío desesperado y la defensa de aquel poblado se desmorono con todos corriendo como insecto huyendo el agua.

De un salto quedó en medio de los asustados hombres y su látigo comenzó a cobrar una vida tras otra. Un hombre robusto se le acercó alzando un sable en el aire, Sesshomaru se quedó aguardándolo y unos ojos rojos se apoderaron de sus orbes sedientos de sangre. El guerrero lanzó un corte directo sobre el hombro del demonio pero sólo encontró el suelo frente a él. Unas garras ponzoñosas le atravesaron el pecho partiendo su tronco en dos. Ningún otro lugareño trató de enfrentarle, sólo corrían por sus vidas mientras eran interceptados por látigo del Youkai. Desmembrados y con la expresión llena de terror caían al suelo volviendo la tierra una amasijo repulsivo de víceras y sangre. Hombres, mujeres y niños, nadie se salvó del holocausto que tan rápido como había empezado terminaba. Para cuando los rayos del sol por fin descubrieron la aldea solo descubrían muerte por donde miraban. Junto al cuerpo inerte de su madre una niña pequeña lloraba aterrada mientras el implacable asesino se acercaba a terminar su labor.

Los negros ojos de Rin se abrieron de par en par frente al espectáculo. Las víctimas esparcidas unas sobre otras evocaban el campo de batalla de una gran revolución, a un lado y a otro solo encontraba muerte y más muerte. Tales desmanes solo había visto una vez en su vida, "Lobos" pensó, pero ninguna de esas fieras se vislumbraba por los alrededores. Una sóla figura se destacaba entre tanta destrucción, una blanca cabellera de plata, una armadura gris sobre un blanco kimono teñido de manchas rojas que no le pertenecían y unos sanguinarios ojos predadores: Sesshomaru. Su amo estaba ergido con aire satisfecho contemplando la carnicería. Se acercaba sagazmente a un pequeño bulto anaranjado que se sacudía en el suelo. La muchacha estaba pasmada, ese no podía ser su señor, no el dulce Sesshomaru que había conocido en tantos años de viajar junto a él¿Era posible que el youkai que tanto amaba hubiese sido siempre una falsa careta?

Se aventuró un par de pasos colina abajo para averiguar que era lo que llamaba la atención del taiyoukai con tanta mordacidad. Cuando pudo distinguir bien el bulto se dio cuenta que era una pequeña de apenas unos cinco años de edad. Largo cabello café que caía sobre su espalda y el rostro cubierto de sangre y lágrimas, los profundos ojos miel estaban petrificados siguiendo los movimientos que Tokijin describía en el aire acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

- "¿Qué piensa hacer con esa espada?" – Rin daba vuelta en su cabeza millones de interrogantes. Imposible de concebir que aquella figura que tanto adoraba fuera el causante de aquel derramamiento de sangre, debía ser un mal entendido. Buscó desesperada a la Tenseiga en su mano – "Tokijin" – estupefacta compro que no se trataba de la espada con la cual la había resucitado, lo que realmente buscaba era acallar por siempre la luz de esa inocente niña. Miró nuevamente aquel semblante despavorido y algo en ella se le hacía muy familiar, un impulso urgente de protegerla la invadió y no pudo contenerse más.

Un aroma conocido lo detuvo con la espada aún en alto, una mezcla entre fruta y flores de cerezo que se abalanzaba sobre él. En un rápido movimiento Rin tomó en brazos a la pequeña y apoyando su mano en el suelo dio un brinco para alejarla de él.

- ¿Qué pretendías hacer?- Sesshomaru habría deceado que su Rin jamás tuviera que ver aquello pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- Rin.. – los rojos mostraban una triste decepción – si no vas a ayudar entonces no estorbes.

-Que? – La chica no quería creer lo que significaban sus palabras – mo mo.. Monstuo…eres un demonio!!! - Rin sacó el sable doble de su obi y se interpuso entre su amo y la chiquilla.

No podía entender lo que estaba sucediendo, aguardaba desesperadamente despertar y todo fuera una pesadilla. Su señor, al que ella quería servir por siempre había masacrado a inocentes como ella. La conversación que tuvo con Kohaku hace una luna volvió a su memoria y comprendió todo. "¿Esta era la prueba?.. no.. no… Sesshomaru sama… no me pida esto" – las gruesas lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos.

- Apártate – Sesshomaru se acercó a Rin para quitarla él mismo. Una vez que aquel pueblo estuviera devastado los demás huirían despavoridos… no derramaría más sangre pero necesitaba terminar lo que había empezado

La muchacha fijó con fuerza los mangos de las hojas y enarbolándolas como si fuesen abanicos en el aire, se lanzó desafiante contra el Youkai dispuesta a lastimarlo si era necesario. Tenía fija la imagen de la pequeña en sus pupilas y no permitiría que nada le sucediese, se parecía tanto alguien de su primera vida en la aldea… pero por más que intentaba no lograba recordar a quien.

Aquel intento de Rin lo tomó por sorpresa, vio cada grácil movimiento sucederse en muy lentamente pero las intenciones de la muchacha no llegaron a él a tiempo y retrocedió muy tarde. Los pulcros filos de los sables llegaron a su piel marcando dos largas llagas en cada una de sus mejillas.

- Basta Rin! – en su voz ya no quedaba rastro del dulce amante que había sido. – Guarda eso y apártate – La orden del demonio fue implacable

- ¡No... No lo haré!. – Rin estaba agazapada en el suelo como un gato a punto de atacar –es una niña… Sesshomaru …. Una niña!!! – La sangre en el youkai comenzaba a hervir presa de la frustración y la angustia.

- Quitate – repitió avanzando nuevamente. Había tenido razón, su naturaleza de demonio asustaba el corazón puro de la joven y levantaba un abismo entre los dos, pero jamás imagino que su fierecilla se atreviera a desafiarlo con el acero descubierto

- NO!! Eres una bestia!!...– Las abundantes lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas empapando el cuello del kimono.

¿Bestia?... lo llamaba bestia después de haberla cuidado todos esos años, precisamente ella que era capaz de verlo como si fuera un libro abierto. Saltaba a la vista que ahora jamás aceptaría ser su compañera, la esperanza que tanto había acariciado en su cabeza era inútil, pero de ahí a tratarlo con tanto desprecio y ponerse en su contra no cabía ni más remotamente en sus contemplaciones. Sesshomaru extendió sus garras venenosas en signo de advertencia y dio otro paso hacia la muchacha que tensaba cada músculo de su cuerpo.

- No me obligues a pasar sobre ti – en verdad no quería acabar con su vida, esperaba anhelante que su niña tomara aquella oportunidad y se apartara. Contuvo el aliento esperando su decisión, en esas tierras solo podía haber dos opciones, o se estaba al lado del Taiyoukai o se estaba en su contra.

La joven no comprendió de su amo y por primera vez se encontró frente a un demonio que no reconocía. No soportaba la idea de atacar a su señor pero cómo permitir que esa criatura siguiera el mismo destino de todos los demás. Escucho los tímidos sollozos a su espalda y armándose de valor se abalanzó nuevamente contra su amo con el alma destrozada.

Sesshomaru la vio venir hacia él pero ahora estaba preparado, no le fue difícil esquivar sus golpes, después de todo, la había visto muchas veces hacerlo mientras la espiaba por las noches. La tomó por el cuello en el aire y presionó con tanta fuerza que Rin abrió la boca tratando infructuosamente de respirar.

- ¿es esta tu elección? – su voz era profunda y el aliento caía sobre ella en una nube venenosa colándose en sus pulmones.

Vio la mirada decidida en aquellos ojos y lo comprendió, toda una vida con él le habían dado suficiente orgullo y coraje para rechazarlo. La odiaba, la odiaba como a nadie antes. Los dorados ojos querían asesinarla lentamente y sus garras se crispaban incontenibles alrededor de su níveo cuello. No solo había elegido a los suyos sino que se le enfrentaba de igual a igual, ella quería eliminarlo. El veneno que brotaba de sus manos estaba quemando su piel y el vaho que de este se desprendía nublaba los negros ojos de su humana. Pronto el último aliento la abonaría sin remedio. Se lo merecía, merecía la peor de las torturas. Se recriminó por haberse ofrecido de tal manera, había dejado a un lado su sangre youkai para amarla y protegerla, pero ella lo enfrentaba. –"Maldita mal agradecida, traidora, escoria…" – todos los insultos que se le venían a la mente no eran suficientes. Le había dado todo lo que tenía para ofrecer. Estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a todos los youkais de la región por ella, llevarla de vuelta al palacio como ama y señora. Le había permitido ver su verdadera esencia, sin saberlo había confiado a ella lo único que no podía recuperar… su alma. ¿Qué hacía ella a cambio? lo despreciaba a la primera oportunidad, lo atacaba incluso con las mismas armas que él le había obsequiado para hacerla una digna compañera. La desolación lo inundaron y el odio lo cegó. Dolor…eso era dolor, un nuevo sentimiento humano que ella le mostraba pero que el Taiyoukail, que poco o nada sabía de sentimientos, no podía soportar.

Trató de terminar con eso de una buena vez y quebrarle las vértebras. Quiso apretar con fuerza el frágil cuello pero no… no podía… simplemente no podía extinguir la luz que le alegraba los días. El efecto que esa mujer tenía sobre él era demasiado, era incapaz de matarla y tampoco podía tenerla a su lado. La furia se destilaba por cada poro de su piel ahogado en su propia impotencia. Después de todo la última palabra no estaba en sus manos, estaba en las de ella.

Lanzó el ligero cuerpo lejos de si, Rin calló rodando por la tierra casi a punto de desfallecer. Su garganta permanecía cerrada y el aire entraba en un fino hilo que apenas llegaba a sus pulmones. La cara contra el suelo se llenaba de tierra mientras en el cuello le ardían las marcas de esas garras como un hierro incandescente. Inútilmente trató de incorporarse pero sólo logró que su torso se convulsionara tosiendo en espasmos delirantes mientras clamaba por un poco de oxigeno. Vio a través del manto nubloso que le cubría los ojos los pies de su señor dirigirse a la niña de cabellos dorados. "¡¡corre… corre…CORRE!!" Su mente gritaba pero las palabras no salían. Los ojos asustados de la niña se le vinieron a la mente… algo le decía que no podía perderla. De improvisto los largos cabellos le parecían tan oscuros como los suyos, los ojos se volvieron profundos como la noche y la reconoció. Vio en su lugar a una pequeña maltratada arrancando de una aldea destruida por los lobos, corría queriendo llegar donde el youkai blanco. Era ella, casi se había olvidado que antes de ser la protegida Sesshomaru sama había sido una humana. No pudo ayudarse a sí misma aquella vez y tampoco podía auxiliarla a ella ahora.

- "No.. Sesshomaru sama … Ud. no es así… no es así el amo que yo conozco" – Delirante trataba de negar lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

Rin incapaz de alzar la cabeza sólo vio sacudirle las puntas de la blanca cabellera y luego el cuerpo inerte de la niña que caía como un pesado costal cerca de ella. Los ojos abiertos, el cuello desfigurado y la sangre brotando por la comisura de los labios.

- Se… Sesshomaru…- las palabras de dolieron mas en su alma que en su garganta.

El youkai siguió camino tratando de no hacer caso al embrujo que era la voz de su pequeña. No le quedaban fuerzas para mirarla y saber que ella no lo había escogido a él. La amaba… más que a nada en el mundo entero. Se sentía un tonto por entregarse enteramente a alguien que no podía acompañarlo.

- Amito… a…amo..- Jaken estaba atónito viendo a su señor dejar a Rin yacer entre los cadáveres a su suerte.

Era un imbécil al haber puesto tanto en esas frágiles manos, por mucho que quisiera no tenía la fuerza para seguirlo. Por eso son seres inferiores indignos de acompañar a un youki, porque estar con un demonio tiene su costo y los humanos no pueden afrontarlo. Renunciar a los suyos y volverse contra el mundo que al que pertenecen era pedir demasiado… demasiado. Un nudo en la garganta se le cerró al recordar, había pensado que ella sería diferente, que ella si sería capaz de dejarlo todo por él. Siguió camino al próximo poblado ya no había motivo para no acabar con todos ellos. Completamente desolado arrastro los pies hasta que ese aroma a cerezos en flor se fue perdiendo. Rin era excepcional pero no más de lo que fuera Izayoi. Tenía que dejarla inmediatamente porque si no seria él quien cambiaría a su lado, un cambio que no traía nada bueno como lo mostraba la historia, un cambio que no podía darse el lujo de permitir... aunque quisiera.

* * *

El Taiyoukai ha partido para terminar con el próximo poblado y Rin tienen el corazón destrozado mientras la nieve cubre tenuemente su piel…. ¿se enterará algún día Rin de todo lo que en verdad siente su amo por ella?...¿Se arrepentirá Sesshomaru de la decisión que ha tomado? … ¿Podrá Rin algún día entenderlo? … y mas importante aún ¿encontraran cada uno las fuerzas para seguir?

Jeje.. me ha gustado esto de dejar preguntas sin respuestas porque son cosas que se descubrirán en el próximo capitulo… y como ahora si me pongo a trabajar antes de irme de vacaciones … pues tendrán que esperar.

Bueno muchas gracias por su reviews y espero que este les haya gustado tanto como los otros y no sean tan rebuscado como el anterior… muchas gracias again por sus consejos… byeeeeeee


	6. La Amenaza

Antes que nada muchas gracias por la paciencia que me han tenido…. Acabo de regresar y me he puesto inmediatamente a escribir para Uds…

Una aclaración: como bien me hizo notar Gabyangela Sesshomaru es el Lord de las tierras del OESTE… así que pido mil disculpas por la confusión… muchas gracias Gaby… bueno ahora si… veamos que es lo que le depara el destino a un demonio herido al cual solo le queda el orgullo y a una humana que se siente engañada por el ser más importante de su vida.

* * *

**LA AMENAZA**

Una tímida capa blanca caía con ligereza y parecía pedirle permiso para tocar su nívea piel. Suavemente la fue sumergiendo en una inconciencia del mundo que sólo era rota por los leves escalofríos que las bajas temperaturas le propinaban. El invierno se acercaba a pasos agigantados y todo a su alrededor parecía dormirse. El interminable manto de sangre que cubría toda la tierra tiñó los primeros copos de nieve que se posaron sobre él pero con el paso de las horas la sabia naturaleza fue borrando el recuerdo de la tragedia y ahora toda la zona era un paisaje puro de blancos bultos informes tendidos en la quietud del día.

Rin no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, unas horas?, unos minutos? Un año?. Seguía tumbada en la misma posición y con los ojos aún fijos en el cuerpo de la niña de cabellos castaños. Ya no era capaz de distinguir más que los relucientes copos blancos que el cielo depositaba frente a ella, sin embargo, sabía que sus restos seguían allí. Cerró los ojos por un instante y dudó en dejar que la muerte la tomara también, después de todo había muerto aquel día por segunda vez al ver la crueldad en las rojas orbes de Sesshomaru. El sonido de su corazón fue acompasándose lentamente hasta confundiese con un murmullo en la tormenta que ya arreciaba. Palpó una última vez con sus dedos congelados la tierra escondida bajo el manto de hielo. Era verdad, su vida nunca había tendido sentido más que para seguirlo a él y ahora el la despreciaba. Exhaló pesadamente y el vaho que formó su aliento se coló por la tumba que la ventisca estaba creando para Rin.

- "Era una mentira… siempre fue una mentira " – de algún lugar de su agónica mente vino el recuerdo de su adorado señor – " fue un hermoso sueño el que viví después de ser bendecida por su espada… una ilusión de la cual me aferré" – La luz se cerró y quedó sepultada viva sin deseos de salir –" todo acabará pronto… es mejor así". "No se si hubiese tenido fuerzas para vivir en la realidad" – Las ideas comenzaron a entremezclarse en su memoria y ya no distinguió lo que era verdad de lo que era mentira- " es mejor así". " ¿No lo cree así Sesshomaru sama?"-

Creyó ver unas garras que la tomaron de los hombros y la sacudieron con premura, la blanca cabellera se confundía con la luz del día que brillaba demasiado intensa para los cansados ojos de Rin.

- Sesshomaru Sama… déjeme descansar..- La joven podía sentir el miedo en aquellos dorados ojos que la miraban. Le suplicaban que permaneciera con ellos y unas palabras lejanas se perdían antes de llegar a los oidos de la muchacha – es mejor así… duele mucho estar despierta – dijo esto último en un susurro y se dispuso a entregarse a las garras de la muerte.

- Pero que tonteras dices niña tonta!!!!-

- Inuyasha!!!... has encontrado a alguien con vida? – Kagome se apresuraba a bajar de Kyrara para alcanzar al Hanyou

- Está más muerta que viva …. Baaah... no se si valga la pena – Estaba a punto de cumplir el deseo de la agónica mujer cuando un grito a su espalda lo espantó.

- Espera … es Rin Chan!!! … la amiga de Kohaku – Sango la había reconocido y se agachaba junto a la muchacha para tomarle el pulso – Esta muy mal… debemos llevarla de inmediato a la aldea

- Rin!... Despierta!..Que ha pasado aquí?! – Inuyasha olisqueó el aire y percibieó un olor que conocía muy bien, un solo nombre se le vino a la cabeza "Sesshomaru" - Kagome lleva a Rin a casa , deprisa – La mujer ya estaba montada sobre Kyrara y sostenía el cuerpo inerte de Rin que balanceaba la cabeza peligrosamente – Miroku!!

- Hai – El monje, la exterminadora y el Hanyou emprendieron la carrera siguiendo la leve fragancia que apenas se podía percibir en las ramas cubiertas de blanco.

- Demonios!!!- Inuyasha se detuvo confundido. Por más que daba vueltas en círculos tratando de encontrar nuevamente el rastro este terminaba en un recodo del camino. Sango y Miroku lo alcanzaron al rato con un hilo de voz y la mirada turbada – Grrrr…No sé por donde han seguido.

– No percivo ningun aura maligna por en kilómetros a la redonda. – El monje tomó el hombro de su amigo – No hay mucho que podamos hacer, quizás sería mejor volver con Kagome y orar por que la joven Rin se recupere para que pueda explicarnos lo sucedido

- No! – Inuyasha asía con furia el mango de la Tessaiga en su funda – No hace falta preguntar nada, ha sido el maldito de Sesshomaru, su olor estaba por todas partes.

- Sesshomaru dices? – Sango soltó su hiraikotsu al pensar en las dimensiones de la masacre – pero él no se entromete con humanaos desde que esa niña lo sigue – Santo se detuvo al recordar el deplorable estado de la chiquilla – ¿Qué crees que ha pasado?

- Que tonterías preguntas, es obvio que ese perro ha recobrado sus sentidos asesinos y odia a los humanos más que nunca. Mira lo que ha hecho con esos infelices de allá atrás, toda esa sangre, llega a ser desagradable– De hecho el olor era tan nauseabundo que Inuyasha lo había percibido desde su aldea que estaba medio día de caminata.

- Si todo esto fue por odio a los humanos como dices – Miroku empezó a desandar el camino recorrido pensativo- ¿Por que no ha matado a Rin cuando tuvo la oportunidad? –

Algo en el comportamiento del Gran Youkai era distinto. Nunca había soportado a esa raza pero Sango tenía razón, desde que esa chica lo seguía al menos había mantenido su distancia. Sin embargo, ahora su sadismo tomaba ribetes inimaginables y Rin aparecía al borde de la muerte. Un cambio así no se daba por mero capricho y podía llegar a ser muy peligroso.

- De que hablas Miroku. Es Rin… la niña que lo sigue a todas partes… seguramente se ha perdido y ha llegado hasta acá siguiendo el rastro, así de indefensa cualquier cosa le pudo haber pasado, no creo que Sesshomaru sea capaz de… tu sabes.

- Pero lo fue. Las marcas en su cuello no fueron hechas por un animal salvaje -Instintivamente Inuyasha se miró la muñeca como queriendo encontrar unas llagas que hace muchos años habían dejado de existir.

¿Y si su medio hermano por fin había perdido la poca decencia que tenía? Criar a una cachorra de humana para después intentar matarla… no tenía sentido.

- Si tengo razón- Miroku sopesaba la implicancia de los hechos - Sesshomaru no se detendrá aquí, algo ha despertado su sed de sangre y tendrá que calmarla de alguna manera. Inuyasha ¿donde está el próximo poblado?

- A medio día de camino hacia el norte – el hanyou comprendió el peligro que asechaba a los mineros del lugar, el demonio blanco se dirigía a ellos y les llevaba un par de horas de ventaja.

El hibrido el monje y la exterminadora partieron tras los pasos del Taiyoukai, si corrían con suerte podrían darle alcance antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lentamente Rin abrió los ojos y pudo distinguir como el pálido sol se ocultaba a lo lejos. Un tono rojizo tiñó el horizonte por un momento fugaz mientras todo se sumía en la penumbra. Los párpados le pesaban una enormidad y le dolía respirar. Trató de llevar una mano a su garganta pero la punzada en su hombro la detuvo

- no te esfuerces – una voz familiar le hablo desde la esquina de la habitación – estas muy lastimada todavía.

- Ko..kohaku? – la pregunta no fue más que un murmullo que pronto se perdió en la oscuridad.

- Tranquila, ya todo está bien. Estas en casa de Kagome, ella ha curado tus heridas pero necesitas descansar.

- como…- Rin no podía ordenar los recuerdos en su cabeza y lo que le había dicho el joven no ayudaba mucho

- Después de nuestro… hem… después del encuentro con Sesshomaru hemos venido a casa de Inuyasha para descansar antes de regresar, fue una suerte que aún estuvieramos por acá – El muchacho trataba de hablar con serenidad pero lágrimas de indignación lo asaltaban cada vez que miraba a Rin en ese estado.- … Fue Inuyasha el primero en percibieron esa fuerte aura maligna, era impresionante pero no nos cupo duda que era de ese maldito dem… - Los ojos de Rin lo fulminaron y se obligó a corregirse por respeto a ella - de ..de tu amo y luego el olor a sangre… pensamos lo peor. Debí haber ido con ellos, sabía que debía ir pero…- kohaku se sintió un tonto, le había temido tanto a la amenaza Sesshomaru que prefirió quedarse cuidando Hikari.

Las imágenes del día anterior se sucedían una tras otra a la mente de Rin. Esos ojos rojos amenazantes, el desprecio con el cual la había tratado y la crueldad del Youkai. Volvió el dolor en su cuello producto de las laceraciones y llevó una mano temblorosa para comprobar que realmente estaban allí. Las yemas de sus dedos recorrieron su pecho hasta la altura de la clavícula y se encontró con las vendas de algodón que la cubrían hasta el mentón.

- Ahora estas a salvo – Una inusitada convicción se entrelazaba a esas palabra, producto de un profundo sentimiento de culpa. Antes que todo era su amiga y era responsable por haberla dejado ese día– Nunca más volverá a hacerte daño, te lo prometo. No volverá jamás… – Kohaku se levantó y descorrió la puerta de la habitación. Él había entendido los planes del taiyoukai aquel día cuando su amiga le explicó a donde se dirigían pero jamás dimensionó las extensión de la tragedia que se avecinaba. Por tanto se sentía culpable de lo que le había pasado y del destino de todas esas almas –Voy a avisarle a Kagome que ya has despertado.- Cerró la puerta y dejó a Rin sumida en sus pensamientos.

-"¿Se ha ido?" – levantó la vista para tratar de distinguir el horizonte pero la noche ya se cernía sobre el mundo. Tuvo que recostarse nuevamente porque toda la habitación le daba vueltas y el cuerpo le ardía en fiebre – " que voy a hacer ahora que no le tengo, mi existencia tenía sentido siguiendo sus pasos, pero ahora…" – Un gran vacío comenzó a apoderarse del interior de Rin y creció hasta consumirla desde adentro. Era como si el espacio que antes ocupara su amo estuviera ahora lleno de nada y amenazara con ahogarla en un mar de incertidumbre. – " El es un demonio y no dejará nunca de odiar a los hombre… yo soy una humana y no dejaré nunca de serlo" – Recordó la noche de la tormenta y sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo – " que grotesca parece la realidad comparada con aquel youkai que conoci". "¿ Como es posible que todo lo que he visto en él sea una mentira?" – se repetía una y otra vez esa pregunta sin encontrar respuesta por más que se esforzara. Trató de recordar cada momento que habían compartido juntos para descubrir la falsedad en ellos pero sólo conseguía abrir la puerta a ese enorme vacío que Sesshomaru dejaba con su ausencia.

- ¿Tu eres la amiga de Sesshomaru, No pareces un Youkai – Una pequeña de ojos dorados estaba en cuclillas a su lado mientras la olorosaba y la inspeccionaba.

-"amiga… no se si puedo pretender a tanto" – La mente de Rin era un torbellino de asuntos inconclusos y no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para encontrar respuesta a esa nueva cuestión.

- Hikari te he dicho que no la molestes – Kagome se asomaba por la puerta llevando una pequeña caja blanca con una cruz roja sobre la tapa - Perdona a mi hija, a veces se parece demasiado a su padre.

-…- Rin se fijó en la criatura de cabellos castaños. Era muy evidente la sangre youkai que corría por sus venas aún cuando estuviese tan distendida en el tiempo, esos ojos de oro no pueden imitarse. La niña se puso de pie y le dedico una mirada con aires de suficiencia igual que lo hacía su amo, apenas bordeaba los cuatro años pero ya afloraba en su postura esa deliciosa arrogancia. Que admirable la brecha que existía entre aquellas dos razas y si embargo convivían en un delicado equilibrio en la pequeña Hikari. – "¿ Es acaso que este clase de armonía existirá alguna vez para mi?"

- Rin! – Kagome la miraba con preocupación, llevaba un rato hablándole pero la muchacha parecía estar en otro lugar y las gotas de sudor le perlaban la frente.– Me estas entendiendo?... ¿Sabes que es lo que ha pasado?. ¿Quién es el culpable de este desastre?

Si le hubiese preguntado quien había sesgado todas esas vidas hubiese sido mucho más fácil de responder pero acusar a un culpable es otra cosa. ¿Es que acaso esos hombres no eran tan culpables como su amo de la tragedia¿cómo podía ser que no supieran en las tierras de quien se estaban adentrando? Claro que lo sabían, todos saben hasta donde llegan los dominios del Taiyoukai y ningun humano esta permitido dentro de ellos. Ningún humano salvo su Rin. La muchacha sonrió débilmente y el gesto no pasó desapercibido para la miko. Después de todo ella si era especial, al menos para el señor de las tierra del oeste.

- Será mejor que descanses para que ceda la fiebre – Kagome se retiró y le hizo señales a Hikari para que la siguiera – " pobre, está demasiado trastornada"

Rin se recostó tratando de conciliar el sueño pero fue inútil, muchas interrogantes daban vuelta en su cabeza clamando por una explicación y el punzante dolor que le taladraba el cráneo no era de gran ayuda tampoco.

………………………………………………………………..

Sesshomaru permanecía sentado sobre el techo de una casa destruida mirando el firmamento. La sangre escurría por el filo de su espada mientras los restos de fuego consumían los últimos vestigios de la aldea. El demonio blanco cerró los ojos y se deleitó con el olor a muerte que lo invadía todo, satisfecho de su labor dio un último vistazo a los cuerpos inertes que se esparcían unos metros más abajo.

- "Que fácil me ha sido tomar cientos de sus insignificantes vidas con una sola sacudida de Tokijin, sin embargo, fui débil al enfrentarme a una sola" – La quietud de la noche se tragó el profundo gruñido que escapaba de su garganta.

La tormenta por fin había cesado y una brillante luna iluminaba lúgubre la sangre derramada revelando un tétrico espectáculo. Con el paso de las horas la ira se estaba calmando y dejaba a su paso un sufrimiento que lo devastaba, no podía soportar el recuerdo del rostro de su pequeña contorsionándose de dolor. Habría dado lo que fuera por odiarla eso era algo que sabía manejar muy bien, pero la soledad, la impotencia, la amargura, esos deseos impetuosos de correr tras ella sabiendo que ya no la encontraría ahí para él pero sobre todo el vació que le quedaba sin ella a su lado. Esos sentimientos le superaban, incluso cuando ella ya no estaba lo derrotaba.

Amito… - Jaken temblaba al dirigirse a su señor.

Nada dijo el Taiyoukai, permaneció inconmovible admirando el mundo que se le presentaba ante él. Le parecía tan lejana su existencia antes de Rin, antes de aquellos alegres pasos y las largar noches de preguntas interminables, antes de su ingenua sencillez y sobre todo antes de su dulce piel. Tan lejana era aquella vida que nuevamente se le extendía frente a él. Había sobrevivido cientos de años sin ella y lo seguiría haciendo porque un Youkai tiene su orgullo y es todo lo que necesita.

- Baja de ahí si te crees tan valiente bestia despreciable!!! – Inuyasha gritaba desaforado. Habían corrido todo el día pero no se puede dar caza a un Youkai a paso de hombre, ni siquiera a paso de Hanyou.

Sesshomaru no tenso ni un solo músculo, ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo. El híbrido desenfundó a colmillo de acero dispuesto a cobrarse a filo la muerte de tantos inocentes. El brillo rojizo de la hoja levantó un remolino entorno a ella lista para descargar toda su furia contra el Demonio.

- Jaken… - Sesshomaru se levantó y de un salto bajó del tejado.

-Volvamos al palacio, no hay nada que valga la pena por acá – El taiyoukai empezó a caminar lentamente sin darse por aludido de la presencia de su medio hermano

- Pero que tonterías estas diciendo!!! Ven y pelea conmigo cobarde!!!!!! – Sesshomaru habría pasado a su lado ignorandolo completamente pero un aroma a cerezos y fruta fresca le llegó tímidamente.

- Rin… - recorrió los alrededores con la mirada pero sólo estaba Inuyasha frente a él¿Por qué ese asqueroso híbrido tenía la ropas impregnados con el aroma de su pequeña?

- Ahora estas preocupado! JA!! No te preocupes ella esta muy bien con nosotros. El problema es ahora contigo! Viento Corrtante!!! –

De un saltó inuyasha descargó todo el poder en un solo golpe directo al youkai. Unos dorados ojos lo observaron con asco y Tojikin detuvo el ataque con una sóla estocada. Por la fuerza del impacto el Hanyou fue despedido hacia un costado y aterrizó a escasos metros del monje que acababa de darle alcance.

-"¿ Esa pequeña traidora ha mandando a la bestia de mi hermano a cazarme?" - Sesshomaru preparo el sable para un segundo embiste- " a esa alimaña no le basta con atacarme, quiere asegurarse que alguien acabe conmigo?" –

Una poderosa ráfaga que lo succionaba le hizo olvidar sus cavilaciones por un momento, miroku había abierto el hoyo negro que se escondía en su palma para darle tiempo a Inuyasha de reincorporarse. Ese simple ataque no era peligroso para el Lord de las tierras del Oeste pero le obligaba de todos modos a apoyar la espada en la tierra, desperdiciando la oportunidad de asestar el golpe.

- Aaaay amito bonitooo!!! - Jaken trató de detener al monje lanzándole una ráfaga de fuego desde su báculo pero el hiraikotsu lo envió a incrustarse lejos en una tronco podrido. De todos modos la llama candente fue lo necesario para quemarle la piel y obligarle a cerrar nuevamente el agujero.

- Miroku¿estás bien? –

- Estoy bien pero no podré usar la mano por algún tiempo –

- Maldito!!!- Inuyasha gruñía con colmillo de acero desenfudanda. La superioridad de Sesshomaru era innegable – Vas a pagar por todo lo que hiciste.

-…- Sesshomaru no le prestaba atención a las divagaciones del Hanyou – "esta con él, ese olor no miente". "Porque!!... ¿ ahora vas a cambiarme por ese híbrido?" – Una furia renovada alimentada por los celos se alojó en los dorados ojos del taiyoukai. – Inuyasha!..¿explicame porque hueles a Rin?

- Fhee… no tengo que explicarte nada a ti, tu la abandonaste ya no es asunto tuyo-

¡Cómo podía decir que no era asunto suyo! Era suya, aunque lo hubiese traicionado seguía siendo su amo. La muy desgraciada le declaraba la guerra abiertamente enviando a ese perro rastrero, por supuesto que era su asunto… era su asunto pendiente que ya pronto tendría que finiquitar. Nadie se le enfrentaba y vivía para contarlo y esa no sería la excepción. "Ya no es asunto tuyo" Esas últimas palabras colmaron la paciencia del Demonio, enarboló la espada y se lanzó sobre el Hanyou asestando una embestida tras otra, la vertiginosa sucesión de estocadas soltaban destellos fulgurante que iluminaban la pálida noche con esquirlas incandescentes que se desprendían de ambos filos. Inuyasha era hábil pero pronto cedió ante la ferocidad del ataque. Una brecha se abrió bajo su codo y el Taiyoukai no perdió la oportunidad. Antes que pudiera comprender cómo había sucedido tenía la hoja de Tokijin atravesándole las costillas. Los dos juegos de cristales dorados se encontraron frente a frente, unos desfigurados de dolor, los otros, fríos como el acero.

- Rin Siempre será asunto mío..- El vaho ponzoñoso que exhalaba Sesshomaru sobre su rostro le llegaba a la boca cerrándole los pulmones – y solamente mío. –

Con un silbido sordo la hoja se deslizó hacia fuera dejando un fino camino abierto en la carne que se extendía desde el trozo hasta la espalda. Sesshomaru sacudió su espada para quitar el asqueroso olor a híbrido que amenazaba con impregnarse en ella y volvió a enfundarla.

- Dile a Rin que recuerde que su sangre me pertenece y que no perdonaré su traición. Una luna tiene para volver a palacio a saldar su deuda – Sesshomaru viró sobre sus talones para retomar su recorrido. – Una luna e iré yo mismo a matarla y no me importa con cuantos tenga que acabar en el camino - No era necesario ser un genio para comprender que la amenaza se extendía a todos aquellos que la protegiesen.

Sesshomaru se alejó escabulléndose velozmente entre el verde manto de los árboles. Una luna solamente y todo habría terminado.. Lo había dejado, se había vuelto en su contra y luego había enviado a su medio hermano para matarle, merecía la muerte pero debía asegurarse primero de quitarse esa sensación de vacío que lo consumía. No podía perdonarla pero tampoco podría vivir sin su amor, pasaría el resto de su días sufriendo por su abandono si ella no regresaba. Necesitaba verla volver a su lado, aunque fuera bajo amenaza, necesitaba saber que ella le pertenecía, que era en verdad su dueño. Solo así tendría la libertad y el poder para tomar su vida y acabar con todo de una vez.

Una mueca triste remedo de sonrrisa le surcó el rostro. Al final siempre todo recidía en sus manos, ella tenía el poder de condenarlo a sufrir eternamente el martirio que ahora padecía. Esa niña que se había convertido en mujer en sus brazos, esa mujer que lo rechazaba por ser lo que era, un youkai. Que irónica es la vida, él que despreció a tantos por ser de una raza "inferior", era repudiado bajo los mismos argumentos por la única humana digna de él.

* * *

Uuuuuuy espero que les haya gustado... por favor entiendan que el pobre youkai no es malo... (no del todo)... es solo que está sufriendo y no sabe que hacer con ese sentimiento. Esta despechado y quiere a toda costa llenar el vacío qeu Rin ha dejado en él...

Se viene el último capitulo... ¿acudirá Rin a enfrentar la muerte que Sesshomaru le tiene prometida... o se trenzaran en una última batalla encarnizada en la aldea de Inuyasha¿Será capaz el youkai de vivir sin ella? (osea podra o no matarla porque como bien me han dicho es obvio que Rin no puede pero... y sesshomaru podrá)...

Uuuuy que caro ha salido para ambos este amor imposible... una huana y un Youkai... un costo muy alto...

Les agradezco nuevamente todos los post que me han dejado, me dan muchas ideas y mucho animo (que conste qeu Rin no se quedará con kohaku)

Como me pidieron por ahi que les trajera un regalo de mis vacaciones pues no me olvide... pense en como traerles algun recuerdo y se me ocurrió subirles unas fotitos del lugar donde fui (si se estoy medio loca) si les interesa son de Valdivia Chile con mucho amor para todas Uds.

Fuerte Corral de la época de la conquista española http://img241.imageshack.us/my.php?imagecorraljg8.jpg

Vista del mar desde el fuerte de Niebla. http://img241.imageshack.us/my.php?imagenieblahr9.jpg

Esta es la cascada de fuegos artificiales que hubo en el espectaculo de la noche valdiviana http://img167.imageshack.us/my.php?imagecascadaof1.jpg (para los qeu no sepan: es una fiesta donde muchos botes engalanado con carros alegoricos recorren el río por la noche y se encienden feugos artificiales.)


	7. La desición:mi lugar es con los mios

**Primero lo primero: disculparme por esta ausencia de casi un mes, es que entre las clases de pregrado y posgrado, las ayudantías y el trabajo no me queda casi tiempo… pero no abandono esta historia, de hecho ya he resuelto como se dará cada parte de lo que resta de ella, solo me falta plasmarla por escrito… **

**Segundo: se que prometí subir un último capitulo con el desenlace pero se ha extendido más allá de lo que había presupuestado y me fue imposible terminarlo de una sola vez. De todos modos aquí les va ahora si está todo dispuesto para el desenlace… que habrá pasado con la agónica Rin, el herido Inuyasha y la amenaza del Taiyoukai??**

* * *

****

CAPITULO 7

**LA DESICIÓN: "MI LUGAR ES CON LOS MIOS"**

****

La mañana llegaba silenciosa acariciando la blanca nieve para cuando volvían a casa. La herida en el costado del Hanyou era más severa de lo que había creído y a duras penas podía caminar.

- ¿Que ha pasado!!! – Kagome corría a socorrer a su esposo que se apretaba el costado tratando de disimular el dolor.

- No seas escandalosa Kagome, no es nada estoy bien! – Inuyasha se desprendió del brazo del monje para caminar libremente, no le gustaba preocupar a la miko.

- Estas mintiendo, ven a recostarte. – Inuyasha hizo una mueca de desagrado y simulando que no la oía se dirigió por el pasillo de madera con dirección al patio interior.

- ¿donde esta Hikari? – Una pequeña descalza de largos cabellos castaños se acercaba respondiendo al llamado de su padre pero se detuvo a unos pasos de él al ver la sangre en su kimono.

- Inuyasha!! no seas testarudo – Kagome estaba empezando a enfadarse más de lo era prudente, las palpitaciones en su frente se hacían evidentes y la unión de las cejas estaban blancas de tanto fruncir el seño, definitivamente una muy mala señal.

- ABAJO!!!- La cabellera plateada se estrelló contra el suelo mientras el híbrido miraba desconcertado a su hija.

- Oye por que haces eso¿de que lado estás Hikari? … - Se sentó en el suelo cruzando los brazos y refunfuñando por lo bajo

- Estoy contigo – La niña se le acercó y encaramándose en su regazo le beso en la mejilla con torpes labios de niña. Apoyo la cabeza en el recodo del cuello e Inuyasha sintió las pestañitas hacerle cosquillas en el mentón, las manitas se perdieron jugando en la enmarañada cabellera mientras le susurraba sólo para él – si no lo hacía yo mamá te hubiera dado una dosis tan fuerte de abajos que romperías el suelo – Inuyasha no podía negar que la pequeña tenía mucha razón.

Con la mano que tenía libre le correspondió el gesto y la acunó en su pecho mientras sentía la cálida respiración junto a él, la niña le murmuraba en secreto un sin fin de cosas que solo a ellos incumbían y ambos parecía perderse en un espacio ajeno. Nada en el mundo lo tranquilizaba más que sentir a su retoño reír queda sólo para él, aquel cómplice entendimiento que los unía era inigualable y sería años más tarde la envidia de todos los hombres que cortejarían a la hija del Hanyou. Hubiera permanecido un largo rato así, como siempre lo hacía, si no fuera porque las manos impacientes de Kagome le tomaron de las ojeras y procedieron a arrastrarlo hasta la alcoba para recostarlo en el futón. Ni siquiera el paso de los años podía cambiar ciertas cosas. Aún estando herido esa mujer no cedía ni un centímetro ante él ni le guardaba una pizca de delicadeza. Que se puede hacer… el amor es así.

Luego de aplicarle una pomada para desinfectar la lesión y poner una venda limpia sobre la piel rasgada por el filo de Tokijin la miko se sentó a su lado y escuchó paciente que le relatara todo lo sucedido desde que habían emprendido la carrera tras el demonio.

- No podemos enviar a Rin de vuelta con ese monstruo...-

- ¡Eso ya lo sé! no soy tonto, además si ese galgo albino quiere venir acá lo estaré esperando – Inuyasha extendió sus garras en signo de amenaza pero el dolor en sus costillas lo detuvo.

- No seas imprudente aún estás herido – Kagome lo reprendía como si fuera un crío impacientandose por la testarudez del hombre que tenía junto a él.

- No te preocupes solo necesito unos días y estaré como nuevo.-

- Talvez sea así, quizás puedas sanar y estar en forma … quizás seas capaz defender a Rin … - Miroku sopesaba la situación mientras revolvía su báculo entre los dedos – quizás Sango y yo podamos defendernos si él atacara y quizás Kagome logre llevar a Hikari a un lugar seguro. Esos son demasiados "quizás" y lo único seguro es que el pueblo no sobreviviría. – El monje hablaba con la verdad. Nadie de los presentes, ni siquiera el mismo hanyou, era capaz de contener el desastre que el taiyoukai dejaría a su paso.

- Su excelencia tiene razón, nosotros hemos visto lo que sucedió con esas aldeas, aquella destrucción no tiene límites.

- Que propones entonces Sango, yo no voy a quedarme esperando para abrirle a ese imbécil las puertas de mi propia casa y que se lleve a Rin como si fuera una cosa, yo no soy un cobarde.

- Cariño, nadie dice que lo seas – La sacerdotisa le acariciaba dulcemente el hombro para tratar de calmarlo.

- Vamos a buscarlo – Kohaku había estado escuchando tras la puerta y ya no podía contenerse más, la culpa y la indignación lo dominaron – vamos por él antes de que él venga por Rin.

- Hermano no digas esas cosas, es muy peligroso-

- Y esperar a que el se presente no es acaso más peligroso aún? Se que es difícil pero no es imposible¿verdad?, Inuyasha pronto se repondrá y estará en condiciones de luchar, si le cazamos desprevenido tendremos una oportunidad de acabar con ese demonio de una buena vez! – Kohaku estaba cada vez más enfadado. No podía permitir que ese engendro asqueroso le arrebatara a su mejor amiga, a la mujer que amaba. El demonio se había cansad de su compañía humana pero ahí estaba él dispuesto a protegerla en su lugar y lo primero sería borrar al mal nacido de la faz de la tierra.

- Me gusta esa idea, vamos a buscarle. Sesshomaru nunca ha sido más que una molestia pero ahora es él o yo- Inuyasha se incorporó del futón listo para tomar a colmillo de acero – Vamos ahora mismo, debe ir de camino a su palacio si nos apresuramos podemos darle caza.

- Abajo!!, Abajo!!, ABAJO!!!!!!!. No te vas a levantar hasta que tus heridas hayan sanado así tenga que decir abajo todo el día y toda la noche!!!

- Te lo advertíiii … – una vocecita canturreaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta mientras su padre se contorsionaba en el suelo para reponerse de la última dosis de "cariños" que le había dado su mujer como ella misma decía.

- ¿Hace cuanto que estas ahí pequeña? – Sango estaba preocupada que la niña se asustara por el peligro que corrían – Lo suficiente.

Hikari se alejó antes que le siguieran haciendo preguntas que no tenía ánimos de contestar. Aún siendo una niña tenía el temple de un Youkai en sus venas, escasamente decía más de una o dos palabras a la vez a alguien que no fuera su padre y nada, absolutamente nada, le amedrentaba.

- Kagome será mejor que adviertas a hikari que no le diga nada a Rin –

- Tienes razón Miroku – Inuyasha asintió - aún no sabemos nada de lo que ha pasado entre ellos y es mejor no correr ningún riesgo. En todo caso si es que llegara a decir alguna cosa no sería precisamente a un extraño.

- Iré a preparar todo, en cuanto Inuyasha se reponga estaremos listos para partir –

- Sango será mejor que alertes a los jefes de familia de lo que está pasando. Shippo y Kohaku deberían quedarse aquí para evacuar el pueblo en caso que fallemos -

- Que cosas dices monje, yo no pienso fallar.-

- No te enfades, su excelencia ha sido muy previsor. Además alguien debe quedarse con la pequeña Hikari y con Rin mientras vamos tras Sesshomaru.

- Creo entonces que no hay más que decir al respecto – Kagome cerró el botiquín sobre su regazo- iré a ver como sigue Rin. Y tu … - sus ojos se dirigieron a inuyasha para reprenderlo pero un fugaz beso le hizo olvidar todas las advertencias que tenía para él

- ya lo se… me quedó acá hasta que mis heridas sanen–

Una figura alta y blanca estaba parada junto a las puertas de su palacio mientras la luz del día comenzaba a declinar y el cielo se teñía de sangre oscura y estrellas. Llevaba dos días con sus noches caminando en círculos dentro de la habitación y sus impacientes pasos finalmente le habían llevado a orillas del camino. Aguzaba sus sentidos para percibir la presencia de una mujer de negros cabellos acercarse en la distancia pero el aire sólo le traía el olor húmedo e estéril de la nieve.

- amito… amito bonito – la voz del sapo temblaba y apenas rompía el silencio por miedo a incordiar a su señor y que le perforara la cabeza con un peñascazo.

-…- Sesshomaru arqueó la ceja levemente en señal de impaciencia. No quería que nadie lo molestara con idioteces mientras aguardaba el arribo de Rin.

- Se… señor… es muy pronto todavía ¿Por qué no entra a cenar?, apenas han pasado diez días y la pequeña Rin camina muy lento…- El youkai verde retrocedió retorciéndose las arrugadas manos, el destello de furia en los dorados cristales al oír ese nombre lo intimidó – ¿amito…?

El Taikoukai crispó las garras y el eco de sus nudillos al crujir le cortaron la respiración al Sapo. Jaken optó por tomar el camino prudente de la retirada, si su amo prefería permaneces bajo la nieve en la oscuridad nadie lo haría cambiar de opinión.

La aterciopelada noche por fin se cerró y el silencio del bosque se instaló infranqueable en kilómetros a la redonda. Algunas veces los sentidos le engañaban y le daba la sensación de oír una risa de niña en las copas de los árboles mecidas por el viento. Una débil sensación que fugazmente se desvanecía y dejaba al descubierto la llaga a carne viva de su ausencia. Aguardó incansable en la quietud, anhelante de ver sus dulces pasos volver para quitarle ese sentimiento que lo estaba consumiendo por dentro, la soledad.

La luna irrumpió en el firmamento y los recodos desiertos del camino aparecieron iluminados por el lúgubre baño de plata. Ni un alma se acercaba al palacio de Señor de las tierras del oeste, ni hombre ni Youkai ni bestia alguna se sentía seguro ahora de vagar en aquellas latitudes.

- "Puede ser que Rin sea lenta para andar y aún esté en camino" – Meditó al ver la luna menguante – "He alcanzado mi hogar en tan solo diez días deshaciendo una camino que me tomó más de tres meses andando con ella" –

Para hacer honor a la verdad el demonio blanco habría tenido que reconocer que en gran medida fueron sus grandes rodeos y desvíos los que habían hecho tan larga aquella travesía. El Youkai estuvo a punto de sonreír al recordar el viaje en compañía de esa hembra que había florecido en sus brazos, de saber que sería el último que emprenderían juntos jamás hubiera llegado a destino.

Diez días le había tomado a él llegar a palacio a paso forzado y sin detenerse - "¿como puedo esperar que ella llegue en menos de una luna?" – Sin embargo, aún conservaba la ilusa esperanza que ella viniera corriendo a encontrar la muerte en sus brazos.

- Jaken… - una pequeña figura cubierta de frías gotas de sudor dejó su escondite tras las grandes puertas de acero

- Ha..hai… amito –

- Envía a Ah-Un a traerla – Sesshomaru alzó la mirada al cielo y los gélidos copos de nieve que nuevamente comenzaban a caer se posaron en la tersa piel del Youkai . "Debe estar allá afuera en algún lugar bajo la tormenta que se avecina" – Que viaje sin detenerse y no vuelva sin ella –

La blanca estola desapareció tras las puertas de palacio y la figura cansina del Taiyoukai se refugió una vez más en su agónica espera. Una noche más sin el pueril eco de sus pasos, una más de muchas que vendrían.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

El peso de sus párpados era el mudo testigo de las largas jornadas que había batallado con la fiebre. Pudo notar la luz que se colaba con el alba y el descenso de la temperatura enfrió el sudor que empapaba sus ropas. A tientas buscó las mantas para cubrirse, estaba tan cansada que sólo quería dormir un poco más. Recorrió los pliegues de las ropas hasta dar con el borde, lo asió con sus finos dedos pero su mano aún dormida no tenía fuerzas para tirar de él. Una voz llegó en el aire como un susurro que viaja desde el pasado a través del muro de los días.

- No te esfuerces, has estado muy enferma – Kohaku le arropaba mientras Rin lentamente abría sus ojos.

Lo primero que notó fue el cielo de madera en vez del frondoso follaje del bosque que esperaba encontrarse. Hizo un esfuerzo por traer a la memoria lo que había sucedido pero desde algún punto del viaje con su señor todo era difuso. La voz llegó nuevamente y esta vez pudo ver el dueño de aquellas palabras.

- Ahora estarás bien, trata de descansar –

Lentamente la imagen de un asesino blanco le llegó desde un recóndito lugar de su inconciencia, todos los sucesos que le oprimían el alma se sucedieron en un bombardeo de borrosas siluetas. Su visión se tornó borrosa y una simple lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

- Donde estoy? –

- Estas en casa de Inuyasha, el te encontró en lo que quedaba de un poblado y te ha traído para que sanaras. – Todo se esclareció y los recuerdos confusos se ordenaron en el tiempo hasta llegar a una peculiar niña de cabello negro y ojos de oro.

- Ya lo recuerdo, estuve enferma es verdad¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

- Casi tres semana, sólo ayer ha bajado la fiebre gracias a una medicina especial que Kagome ha traido para ti.

- Muchas gracias, lamento tanto haberte preocupado. ¿Estan Inuyasha y Kagome en casa? Me gustaría agradecerles a ellos por toda su hospitalidad - Kohaku miró nervioso el borde de su ropa como si aquel fuera la explicación a los mas grandes misterios de la vida.

- Kohaku?? Hay algo que tenga que saber??...-

- Será mejor que descanses – El muchacho trató de incorporarse pero una mano temblorosa lo detuvo con firmeza.

- Dime, Es claro que algo ha sucedido y exijo me expliques lo que está pasando!!.

- Todos se han ido hace unos días. Van tras Sesshomaru para que pague por lo que te ha hecho a ti y a todas esas aldeas – Rin se sobresaltó a pensar que su señor estuviera en peligro. No importaba cuantos motivos tuviera ella para odiarlo seguía siendo su señor.

- Debo ir con él… -

-NO!! – El muchacho la tomó por los hombros y la obligó a permanecer recostada, estaba completamente fuera de si y en aquellos ojos castaños ardía una chispa de temor. – Tu no entiedes no puedes ir, si vas él te matará. –

- Que dices?...el no sería capaz, no lo ha hecho antes y no creo que tenga intensiones de hacerlo ahora.

- Pero sí quiere hacerlo Rin, el mismo lo ha dicho. – La muchacha detuvo en seco todos sus intentos por marcharse mientras el corazón se le detenía

"el lo ha dicho… ha dicho que quiere matarme?" – Trató de entender lo que acaba de decir su amigo pero no podía – Que has dicho?

- Lo que oyes, cuando te encontraron tirada en la nieve Inuyasha percibió el aroma del youkai y ha ido tras él. De sus propios labios ha llegado una indeclinable amenaza: si no regresabas a su palacio y te sometías a su espada para la próxima luna él mismo vendría a buscarte y se cobraría cuantas vidas hubiese en el camino. ¿Lo entiendes ahora? Si vas con él morirás y si dejábamos que él cumpliera su palabra toda la aldea estaría en peligro. Esta es una batalla a muerte entre el Youkai y los humanos, no hay medias tintas ahora debes estar con los tuyos, este es tu lugar no junto a él.-

Aún no lograba poner en claro lo que sentía por su señor y ahora esto. Eran demasiadas cosas que tenía que asimilar.

- Ha venido un amigo a verte – Hikari estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta mirando distraidamene hacia fuera. Rin miró extrañada a la pequeña sin lograr averiguar que amigo podía quedarle que fuera a visitarla.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

- Ha vuelto Ah-Un? – el silencio de su sirviente fue respuesta suficiente – "dos semanas y aún no ha regresado. Hace mucho que debió de haberla encontrado en el camino y traído hasta mi. A no ser que…" – Los ojos dorados chispearon bajo la fulgurante luz del sol y un rojo intenso se apoderó de sus orbes cristalinas. – Se ha rehusado a venir… aún debe estar en casa del híbrido. –

Una estela blanca cruzó los corredores desiertos de palacio, nadie se atrevía a cruzarse por su camino cuando traía consigo la furia hirviendo en la mirada. Los pasos gráciles y letales lo llevaron hasta sus aposentos y encontró lo que buscaba. El soporte de madera que resguardaba los dos sables del señor de las tierras del oeste descansaba sereno sobre la mesa de negra piedra. Las pulcras fundas de Tokijin y Tenseiga se presentaban majestuosas bajo el tenue haz de luz que se colaba por la ventana. El demonio extendió su mano y sacó el arma asesina de su reposo para colgársela en el cinto. Una vez estuvo bien sujeta extendió por segunda vez la garras aceradas pero se detuvo, nunca le había gustado aquella espada pero la cargaba consigo porque sabía que no había hoja más noble ni más preciada para proteger a su pequeña. Petrificado en mitad del aire que lo separaba de la marfilada empuñadura se debatió tratando de encontrar un sentido para cargarla nuevamente.

"Es mejor que permanezcas donde estás, tus dones ya no son requeridos" - Se levantó y acomodándose la armadura sobre el kimono emprendió camino para acudir a la cita señalada. Cruzaba las puertas de su palacio cuando la voz chillona del youkai verde le llamó a gritos desde las penumbras del interior.

-Amooo… amito, todavía es muy pronto – No es que pudiera hacer algo por el destino de la mocosa, pero después de tantos años junto a ella había aprendido a quererla – aún falta más de una semana, ella puede venir en cualquier momento y vera que todo se soluciona. Si Ud esperara…

- ¿Crees que puedes decirme que hacer? – el tono pastoso de sus palabras eran un siseo amenazador - Asqueroso sapo… - El inuyoukai le clavó las pupilas con la nariz respingada como quien siente el olor a putrefacción bajo sus pies. No tenía sendito perder tiempo con él. Se echó la estola sobre el hombro y partió a cumplir los augurios que él mismo había sembrado.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

El dragón de dos cabezas daba torpes empujones a las mejillas de Rin mientras esta le abrazaba. Pasó una mano por su cuello derecho y dio enérgicos golpecitos hasta que los dos se quedaron tranquilos fundidos en un silencioso agrazo. Rin sentía en su espalda cómo subía y bajaba el estomago de Ah-Un en una respiración dulce y acompasada. Ahí sentada en la hierba fuera de la casa y al cobijo de su mascota extrañaba mucho más aquellos días de largas caminatas junto a su señor.

- ¿Qué haces acá? – Unos ojos dorados y grandes se asomaron tras la cola del animal y miraron a la muchacha con curiosidad.

- Es que estaba cansada de estar en cama y prefería dar un paseo con él –

- No pregunto que haces aquí, aquí. Pregunto porque estás aquí y no allá- La muchacha cada vez entendía menos lo que la niña intentaba preguntar. La total confusión no pasó desapercibida para la criatura quien se apresuró a aclarar.

- Osea, por qué estas acá en casa y no está con Sesshomaru? – El corazón de Rin dio un brinco al oír aquel nombre que ahora se sentía tan lejano.

- Es difícil de explicar, verás, en estos momentos como sabrás está por desatarse una batalla que podría llegar a ser muy grande y recordada por muchos años. Es un momento muy importante y yo debo estar con los míos. –

- ¿Con los tuyos? – Hikari se sentó juntó a Rin y mecánicamente acarició el vientre de la bestia. – ¿Quienes son los tuyos? –ahora era ella quien no entendía nada de lo que le decían.

- Los tuyos son aquellos que estarán contigo siempre, aquellos que son igual a ti. Entiendes?– La niña meneó la cabeza negativamente mientras intentaba verdaderamente comprender

- Yo se quienes estan conmigo siempre: mi papá y mi mamá, Sango y el monje Miroku, Kohaku-san, Shippo-kun y tambien todos los del pueblo pero… ninguno de ellos es como yo verdad?... entonces quienes son los míos? –

Rin estaba realmente contrariada sin poder encontrar la manera correcta de explicarle. Si lo pensaba bien en realidad no creía que hubiese en el mundo un ser igual a Hikari. No era humana pero tenía un corazon tan inocente como si lo fuera. No era Youkai, ni siquiera Hanyou, pero la sangre de demonio corría fuerte por sus venas. No era tampoco una Miko pero tenía el poder de entender los problemas del mundo y conectarse con él de una manera sorprendente. Rin no podía definir lo que ella era pero aún así sabía donde era que aquella maravillosa criatura pertenecía y debía estar, precisamente en el cálido seno donde se encontraba. Aclaró su mente una vez más e intentó buscar una mejor manera de describirlo.

- mmmm… sí, puede ser que no sean iguales a ti, e incluso que no sean siquiera parecidos, pero todos ellos son los "tuyos". Tu les perteneces y ellos a ti porque te cuidan y quieren lo mejor para ti así como tu quieres darles lo mejor que tienes para ofrecer.

- ah…- una amplia sonrisa se plantó en el dorado rostro de la niña, por fin podía comprenderlo – Ya entiendo, y a ti ¿Tus papás también te cuidan mucho?

- Ohhh no, mis padres murieron hace muuuucho tiempo atrás, cuando era casi tan pequeña como tú.

- Y entonces?? Quien te cuida?

- mi señor Sesshomaru –

- Entonces ¿que haces acá?, si el te cuida y va a una pelea muy importante¿Por qué no estás con los tuyos como dijiste? - Como sabiamente dijo un pensador hace muchos años atrás, hay que cuidarse de la lengua del borracho y del niño porque siempre hablará con la verdad. Tan simple y tan evidente pero tan difícil de ver.

- Ah-Un! Arriba! – La bestia se puso de pie de un salto y Rin se montó en su lomo – Sabes una cosa Hikari, no se en realidad que es lo que estoy haciendo acá, pero ahora tengo muy claro donde debo estar...- El demonio de dos cabezas se elevó con gran rapidez dejando atrás los inútiles gritos de Kohaku que le ordenaba que volviese.

Con impresionante velocidad se sucedían las copas de los árboles bajo sus pies. El viento del invierno le clavaba la piel como punzantes agujas disparadas con letal celeridad. "No importa si me dirijo a estrellarme contra el filo de su espada, aunque sea por última vez estaré a su lado donde siempre debí permanecer" . Rin tiró de las riendas del animal y lo hizo descender haciendo un gran círculo hasta que sus grandes garras se enterraron en la espesa capa de nieve que cubría lo que antes fuera un pueblo. "Espere Sesshomaru – sama, antes debo recobrar un obsequio muy preciado que he perdido". Hurgando con los dedos desnudos palpo el suelo en todas direcciones, sus miembros pasaron del blanco albo al azul pálido antes que sus torpes yemas lo encontrasen. Se hincó donde había enterrado las muñecas por última vez y quitando una gran cantidad de nieve los encontró. Dos sables cortos de duro acero y reluciente hoja. Tomando la empuñadura de ambas espadas prosiguió su camino mientras las ramas desnudas de los cerezos le arañaban la piel al pasar.

* * *

Bueno espero que este trozo halla sido de su agrado... esta es una versión 1.0 porque he partido escribiendo sin parar y sin hacerle ninguna corrección, simplemente los dedos le daban a las teclas desenfrenados queriendo plasmar todo lo que esta loca cabecita les decía... dejen Reviews para saber si el capitulo ha estado a la altura de los demás o si quisieran alguna cosa para el útlimo capitulo... (aunque estoy segura que lo que viene les gustará )

El taiyoukai ha partido prematuramente a cumplir su palabra... hacia el se acerca inuyasha y los demás con férreas intenciones de matarlo. Más atrás Rin vuela a paso forzado sobre el lomo de Ah-Un.

¿Podrá Rin llegar con su señor antes que Inuyasha? ... ¿Logrará por fin Sesshomaru entender lo equivocado que está o terminará cumpliendo su amenaza? ... ¿Encontrará Inuyasha a Sesshomaru desprevenido y conseguirá poner fin a su existencia?... Ahora si, un episodio más y podremos aclarar por fin todas esas dudas.

Desde ya les doy las gracias a aquellas que aún lean esta historia porque no seria nada si no tuviera con quien compartirla


	8. Deuda de sangre:el último enfrentamiento

Bueno por fin he tenido un tiempo para subir el último capitulo, me ha llevado casi un día completo terminarlo pero aquí esta. Les doy las gracias a todos los que aún siguen esta historia y espero les guste. Es el más largo de todos porque había mucha cosas que aclarar, como ya se imaginan.

Bueno no les doy más la lata y les dejo de una buena vez el último capitulo de ese ff que (aunque este mal decirlo) me ha encantado así qeu os dejo y disfruten

_

* * *

__Con impresionante velocidad se sucedían las copas de los árboles bajo sus pies. El viento del invierno le clavaba la piel como punzantes agujas disparadas con letal celeridad. "No importa si me dirijo a estrellarme contra el filo de su espada, aunque sea por última vez estaré a su lado donde siempre debí permanecer" . Rin tiró de las riendas del animal y lo hizo descender haciendo un gran círculo hasta que sus grandes garras se enterraron en la espesa capa de nieve que cubría lo que antes fuera un pueblo. "Espere Sesshomaru – sama, antes debo recobrar un obsequio muy preciado que he perdido". Hurgando con los dedos desnudos palpo el suelo en todas direcciones, sus miembros pasaron del blanco albo al azul pálido antes que sus torpes yemas lo encontrasen. Se hincó donde había enterrado las muñecas por última vez y quitando una gran cantidad de nieve los encontró. Dos sables cortos de duro acero y reluciente hoja. Tomando la empuñadura de ambas espadas prosiguió su camino mientras las ramas desnudas de los cerezos le arañaban la piel al pasar._

Capitulo 8

**DEUDA DE SANGRE: EL ULTIMO ENFRENTAMIENTO**

El taiyoukai caminaba a paso sereno en la quietud del día, su impávido semblante ocultaba en magnífica pantomima el vacío que minuto a minuto crecía en su pecho. Con cada pequeño movimiento del astro rey en el cielo se acortaba un poco más plazo señalado. Con cada pequeño desplazamiento en el orbe celeste las pocas esperanzas que guardaba el demonio blanco se desvanecían tragadas por aquel agujero inmenso y lleno de nada.

Con calma y sin prisa enfilaba su andar hacia donde sabía vivía el híbrido, sin embargo, la premura que tuviera cuando partiera se había perdido con el paso de los días previos. El odio iracundo que en un comienzo lo impulsaba a cobrarse con sangre aquella traición había comenzado a desdibujarse en su alma. Ya no estaba seguro si quería acabar con ella pero aún así continuaba, la palabra del señor de las Tierras del Oeste nunca había sido ofrecida en vano y no debía ser esta la excepción, no por la cría de hombre que lo había dominado. Debía ser fuerte y cortar aquel lazo de dominio que la humana cernía sobre él, acabar con los hilos que impulsaba su destino en respuesta el mínimo movimiento de alguno de aquellos niveos dedos. No era de un Taiyoukai ser presa ni súbdito y mientras ella estuviera con vida era precisamente el papel que a Sesshomaru le tocaba.

Seguía su senda en silencio con un único sentimiento abrumándolo, aquella soledad desconocida que había hecho nido en su pecho desde que ella lo dejara. Una patética idea lo alentaba a seguir en aquella loca cacería de la cual ya no disfrutaba ser parte, la idea de volver a verla. Aún cuando sea en el breve instante que la hoja de Tokijin atravesara su pecho, volver a tener aquellos negros ojos a su alcance le calmaban ese asfixiante nudo que le cerraba la garganta y le consumía por dentro.

Sus recuerdos le traicionaron y sin proponérselo regresó a aquellos días en que la pequeña Rin le seguía en su travesía en busca de Naraku. El estruendoso andar de la muchacha haciendo eco en sus oídos mientras saltaba de hoja en hoja haciéndoles crujir. La dulce fragancia de cerezos que ya emanaba de su piel y aquella incansable vocecita que preguntaba sin cesar.

_- Señor Jaken ¿porque las hojas de los árboles se ponen amarillas? –_

_- mmmm porque se pintan con la luz del sol que es amarillo –_

_- Aaaaaah – _

Sesshomaru sonrió al recordar lo ignorante que era su pequeña de las cosas del mundo. En cierto modo siempre le gustó que fuera así, inocente de todo y libre de cualquier atadura por derecho propio, algo que él jamás pudo disfrutar.

_- Señor Jaken… Señor Jaken … y ¿ porque se caen entonces?_

_- aaaa no se… no preguntes tantas cosas mocosa… se caen porque se ponen gordas y pesan mucho-_

_- mmm ….Sesshomaru sama… porque se caen las hojas de los árboles?_

_- …- La pequeña siempre terminaba con unas ideas muy extrañas sobre las cosas y le preguntaba a él para asegurarse de que fueran verdad._

Si, aquel pequeño detalle que nunca tuvo importancia ahora era tan trascendental. Desde siempre su Rin confió en él ciegamente, más que en ningun otro ser en el mundo. Desde siempre supo la verdad desde aquellos fríos labios.

_- Sesshomaru sama… ¿es verdad que las hojas se caen porque se ponen gordas?- El demonio blanco miró de reojos a su lacayo sabiendo en él el origen de tan dispartada idea._

_- No-_

_- … entonces porque se caen-_

_- porque se mueren –_

_- y porque se mueren-_

_- porque viene el invierno-_

_- haa…- la tristeza ensombreció el rostro de la niña– ya no me gusta entonces pisar la hojas…_

_- …- el taiyoukai la inspeccionó con el rabillo del ojo tratando de entender ese súbito cambio de actitud._

_- es que no quiero que alguien me pise cuando yo me seque – Rin tenía el don de desconcertar al demonio blanco – Sesshomaru sama… Ud. no va a dejar que alguien me pise verdad._

_- …- Rin se acercó y tomó su garra tirando suavemente de ella._

_- verdad que no? –_

Aquel lejano momento se esfumaba tan rápido como había venido y dejaba a su paso una honda nostalgia. Esa había sido la primera vez que su niña le tomaba la mano. No había sentido temor de sus gélidas garras ni de su cólera asesina, simplemente estrechó entre sus calidos dedos las ponzoñosas manos de su señor y sonrió complacida.

"Rin…¿que fue lo que cambió en mi pequeña?"- el señor de las tierras del oeste cavilaba preso de su incertidumbre.

Levantó su mano temblorosa la cual recordaba el abrazante tacto de la piel de esa mujer, su mujer. Se había decidido a amarla aún perdonando lo que ella era¿Por qué no pudo entonces ella perdonar lo que era él? El gran señor de esas tierras sabía que esa frágil criatura era un despreciable humano y aún así le ofreció su lecho, pero ella en cambio… La brisa helada de la tarde meció sus cabellos y disipó sus dudas trayendo consigo el filo inmisericorde de la verdad.

- "… ella en cambio no sabía lo que yo era, nunca le di oportunidad de saberlo". – Todas las respuestas acudían a él demasiado tarde. – "Era el único ser en el mundo que no me temía, que siempre había confiado en que mi y yo, yo … yo le mentí. Sus ojos temerosos fueron culpa de mi silencio. Si yo tarde años en aceptarla como hembra de hombre quien soy para pedirle que me acepte después de haberle ocultado aquella sangrienta faceta que sus puros ojos no pueden ver".-

El demonio se apoyó contra el tronco de un árbol y allí se quedó esperando que la noche viniera a buscarle, luego de eso sólo un día lo separaría de la luna nueva que marcaría el final de su designio. Ahora lo comprendía todo, ahora era capaz de comenzar a compartir los tormentos con que había lidiado el alma de su pequeña. Justamente ahora que su palabra estaba en juego, una luna tarde, recién ahora la comprendía. Rió en silencio de lo irónica que era la vida, si hubiese hallado la respuesta antes de ofrecerle muerte podría perdonarla, pero luego que el demonio había sellado tan funesto camino era imposible. ¿Cómo permitir que sus enemigos le vieran débil? Impensable. Ya era suficiente con serlo realmente frente a ella. Que los demás Youkais de sus dominios supiesen que el gran señor de las tierras de oeste sucumbía frente a una simple humana era peor que no haber destruido aquellos poblados. Llevo las largas garras a sus labios tratando infructuosamente de hallar el calor que manaba de ella. Nada había del fogoso momento que compartieron aquella noche en la cueva, nada quedaba de ella en su piel sólo un recuerdo que le atormentaría por siempre.

……………………………………………………………………………………

- Apresúrate Miroku!! Estoy seguro que su rastro está por esta dirección!! – Inuyasha ajustó el paso y se perdió en la espesura dejando atrás a Kirara.

- Inuyasha está muy impaciente hoy, llevamos casi una semana de marcha y Kirara ya está agotada.-

- Sango creo que Inuyasha esta preocupado por no alcanzar a su hermano antes de que caiga la noche.-

- "antes de que caiga la noche" ¿a que se refiere su excelencia?-

- Hace casi una luna ya que el monstruo plasmó su amenaza, sin embargo, hoy es luna nueva – Sango se volteó sobre el lomo de la mononoke sobresaltada.

- Debemos detenernos y encontrar un refugio antes que la noche se cierre, de lo contrario sería una presa fácil para el Youkai.

- Sería lo más prudente, es verdad, pero Inuyasha sabe que si no lo encontramos a Sesshomaru antes que el plazo termine no habrá manera de detener la masacre. – El monje miró hacia delante por donde se habían perdido el híbrido y la Miko – Inuyasha está pensando en darle alcance antes que caiga la noche.

El monje y la cazadora ajustaron el paso para seguir a su amigo de cerca, este era el momento decisivo y él necesitaría de todos si pretendía acabar con el perro blanco.

- Inu…- Kagome revolvía nerviosa el arco entre sus dedos torciendo el alma que tensaba la cuerda.

- Que quieres Kagome? – El hanyou estaba molesto y frustrado porque pese a lo que decía no sabía bien cuando se encontraría con el Taiyoukai, su rastro era difuso y estuvo varias veces a punto de perderlo.

- Hoy es… es decir, ya es media tarde y luego…- la miko sabía que su esposo era obstinado y nunca accedería a detenerse pero aún así debía intentarlo – deberíamos parar y…-

- Kagome …- Inuyasha se detuvo junto a una gran piedra a orillas de la montaña. Bajo a su mujer al suelo y la miró a los ojos – No estoy pensando en fallar y no lo haré, pero necesito que confíes en mi.-

- aha – Kagome asintió levemente y se aferró nuevamente a los platinados cabellos. Solo rogaba porque encontraran a Sesshomaru antes que callera la tarde.

Las horas pasaron raudas y el olor del Taiyoukai se distinguía a lo lejos, no se había movido y aunque notara su presencia Inuyasha no aminoraba el paso en lo más mínimo.

- Lo has encontrado? – El monje estaba ahora a unos metros detrás de hibrido y podía oirlo claramente.

- si esta a unos metros más adelante – Extendió sus garras y tomó la empuñadura de colmillo de acero- esta vez no nos derrotará - El hanyou era ahora mucha más fuerte que en su último encuentro porque había algo que lo impulsaba a serlo, su familia esta vez estaba de por medio. Si no lo detenía seguramente llegaría al pueblo en cuestión de días y arrasaría con aquella pequeña luz que le arrancaba el sueño, su pequeña Hikari.

El youkai seguía reposado contra la fría piedra como si la vida se le hubiera ido del cuerpo y sólo quedara el anfora vacía que era la carne y los huesos. La mente del demonio estaba muy lejos de aquel lugar añorando un cuerpo inocente y tembloroso que nunca más le pertenecería.

Tokijin bibró dentro de su funda advirtiéndole al taiyoukai la presencia de un enemigo que él mismo con sus agudos sentidos no había sido capaz de detectar. El angosto filo de colmillo de acero se acercaba raudamente a su cuello sin darle tiempo de desenvainar. Apenas una fracción de segundo dispuso el demonio blanco para quitarse de su camino, la hoja homicida desgarró los platinados cabellos antes de partir en dos la roca sobre la cual estaba recostado.

- Te he encontrado justo a tiempo! – una amplia sonrisa triunfante dejaba al descubierto los traviesos colmillos de Inuyasha.- Y esta vez no fallaré.-

Sesshomaru miró con desprecio al dueño de esas palabras. Se había descuidado y bajado la guardia por un momento, pero eso no volvería a ocurrir.

- Vienes a buscar más de lo que te ha tocado la última vez híbrido.- con un chasquido el Taiyoukai extendió su látigo – Te advierto que esta vez yo tampoco fallaré y una vez que termine contigo iré por Rin.

-"Tampoco fallaré?"- Kagome se repetía aquellas palabras mientras tensaba su arco en busca de una oportunidad de acabar con el demonio. - ¿acaso había pretendido matarle la última vez?...

La miko temía que esta vez el encuentro terminaría con uno de los dos muerto. Miró el sol con una luz cada vez más pálida en el horizonte. Solo esperaba que la noche no llegara jamás. Inuyasha apoyó la punta de colmillo de acero en el suelo y desplegó todo su poder en una ráfaga de viento arremolinado dispuesto a cortar al Taiyoukai en dos. Los músculos de su cuello se tensaron marcando las venas por donde bullía la sangre hirviendo, un brillo rojizo en sus pupilas dejó en claro que no habría cabida para juegos en esta ocasión.

- No has podido antes desatar el profundo poder de esa espada y no lo harás ahora, jamás podría un bastardo como tu! – El lord Youkai agitó su látigo con la intención de darle espacio a su siguiente ataque, sólo necesitaría ondearlo una vez frente a su medio hermano y acabaría con su pobre intento. Levantó su mano iquierda enarbolando esa ponzoñoza extención dispuesto a revanar algo más que unos simples cabellos cuando un rápido objeto rompió el aire

- HiraiKotsu!!! - el boomerang de madera se interpuso en el camino del vapuleo arrastrandolo unos centímetros a su paso.

- Maldita cazadora!!!- sólo unos centímetros fueron suficiente para dejar un punto sin resguardo.

-Viento cortante!!!- Sesshomaru no tuvo tiempo de protegerse con su sable y recivió con la mano desnuda el potente ataque de Tessaiga. Las garras aceradas herencia de su sangre le salvaron de perder la cabeza en ese instante pero la brutalidad del embiste le arrastró varios metros por el suelo.

- "imposible"..- El demonio se incorporaba lentamente con los ojos desorbitados– "ese híbrido me ha dado un golpe directo". "Todo por culpa de aquella humana entrometida" – Desenvainó por fin a Tokijin de su cinto para acabar con la cazadora que había interrumpido la pelea que sostenía con su hermano. Dos pasos alcanzó a dar pero una nueva arremetida de Inuyasha le hizo desviar su atención. – " No puedo descuidar a este bastardo pero sus leprosos compañeros me están enfadando"

El demonio blanco esgrimió el sable en el aire y de dos estocadas recobro la distancia que le había cobrado Inuyasha. Embistió una vez más y lanzó una imparable estocada que deshizo la transformación de la espada del hanyou. El menor se vió obligado a esquivar la acometida saltando unos cuantos metros hacia atrás donde estaba la cazadora con su boomerang preparado.

- No puedes compararte conmigo¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo? –

- Fhee… no molestes con tus idioteces, puede que a mi solo me cueste trabajo pero no estoy solo.. verdad? –

Ese último comentario lo hizo con un aire de suficiencia mientras sus pupilas se desviaron levemente a la derecha en dirección a Miroku. El gesto no pasó desapercibido por el Taiyoukai quien inmediatamente notó la mano extendida del monje quien se despojaba del sello de la muñeca. El agujero negro quedó liberado y amenazaba con tragarse al demonio blanco y atraparlo para siempre en su interior. Obligado por la fuerte ráfaga que lo succionaba Sesshomaru enterró la punta de su sable a modo de apoyo y permaneció estoico frente a los intentos desesperado de su excelencia.

- No puedes pensar que un arma tan insignificante como esa podría absorber al gran youkai de las tierras del oeste.!!! –

- En realidad no es eso necesario, basta con que te quedes allí donde estás. Cuando estés listo inuyasha!!! – El aludido saltó agitando a colmillo de acero en el aire dejándose arrastrar por la fuerza del agujero a gran velocidad directamente hacia Sesshomaru.

- "Que!!" – el demonio blanco no podía moverse sin ser tragado por el vortice.

Inútilmente trató de sacar su látigo pero con cada movimiento sus pies se desprendían un poco mas sobre el suelo desestabilizándole y haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Sólo podía aguantar y esperar que el monje cerrara el puño antes que él y su medio hermano terminaran presos de aquella vertiginosa corriente que tiraba de ellos.

Una hoja filosa cortó el viento y se clavó en el hombro del monje provocando una herida hasta la altura del codo que le obligó a cesar su ataque. Un segundo sable describió un abanico en el aire y en cuestión de un segundo le propinó un corte en las pantorrillas que le hizo caer de rodillas dejándolo completamente fuera de combate, sin riesgo vital pero incapaz de seguir en la pelea.

Al verse liberado Sesshomaru desenterró a Tokijin y se encontró frente a frene con su medio hermano en un choque de aceros que liberó chispas y les hizo a ambos retroceder. Estaban dispuestos a dar un segundo embiste más temerario que el anterior, agitaron las espadas y prepararon las empuñaduras cuando un grito de dolor les desvió la atención. Por un momento el enfrentamiento se detuvo, todos estaban desconcertados mientras la escena se descubría a los rojizos rayos del sol.

Allí estaba Rin aún sosteniendo los sables ensangrentados, la respiración agitada y agazapada en el suelo a unos pasos del herido. Todo quedó en la más inmensa quietud, aquella que viene cargada de tensión y de angustia previa a que se desate la tormenta. Rin se puso de pie con la mirada clavada en el suelo sin atreverse a ver a su señor a la cara.

- No es necesario que sigan pelando, por favor, no tiene sentido –

- Pero Rin… tu no entiendes.- Kagome trató de acercarse a la muchacha pero esta la detuvo con un movimiento de su mano.- Rin debes comprender, él viene a buscarte para matarte, no es el mononoke que tu imaginas, es un demonio.

- Esta bien… todo eso ya lo se… y quiero ir con él. Mi lugar es a su lado como siempre debió ser y si mi falta merece la muerte que así sea. – El taiyoukai se quedó inconmovible frente a esas palabras, no importaba lo que ella dijera su fin estaba predicho.

Rin por fin levantó la mirada y se encontró con unos dorados ojos fríos e indiferentes. No podía saber si el aún le permitiría estar a su lado o si cumpliría su promesa después de todo. Solo sabía que su vida le pertenecía, ya fuera para tomarla o para vivirla a su lado. No importaba si fuera tan solo por esos minutos por fin había elegido el lado correcto del filo en el cual quería morir.

El demonio blanco quedó estupefacto con aquellas profundos y aterciopeladas orbes negras que le llamaban a tomarla. Estaba siendo sincera con lo que decía, aquella humana capáz de dominarlo con una simple sonrisa y derrotarlo con una lágrima estaba dispuesta a pagar su deuda con sangre. La vio acercase y con tímidos pasos acortar la distancia que los separaba tal como él había deseado que sucediera, ahora pondría fin a su triste agonía y todo quedaría en el pasado.

La joven no podía desprenderse de aquella mirada de oro que la embriagaba y le daba paz a su corazón. Siguió avanzando hasta que pudo sentir ese aroma a pinos que se desprendía de su señor. Cuantas veces había añorado tenerlo tan cerca como ahora, solo que jamás imagino que sería en esa situación. Estaba dispuesta a asumir su castigo y en cierta manera encontraba justo que quien le devolviera la vida un día ahora la reclamaba para sí, tenía una deuda y aunque la pagara con sangre sentía que no sería suficiente. Un miedo irracional le inundó el corazón en el último minuto, no era miedo a la muerte porque eso ya lo conocía, era miedo a perderlo a él. Si bien nunca le había pertenecido, o al menos eso creía, ella era completamente suya y vivir una eternidad sin su mirada le aterrorizaba. Respiró profundamente y fijó la vista en el suelo, quizás si no tenía aquella imagen en su retina le sería más fácil encontrar el valor. Se arrodilló en el suelo frente a él y dejando los sables frene al youkai aguardó que el fijo de Tokijin le detuviera el corazón.

La frágil figura de su mujer a unos pasos de él, sólo debía tomar su vida y todo quedaría en paz. Asió con más fuerza la empuñadura de la espada, dispuesto a acabar con su sufrimiento. Era su destino, era su deber, era la única manera en que podía resolverse. Entonces, porqué le costaba tanto hacerlo. No, no era que le costase, era que no podía. Que importaba si toda la paz en sus tierras se desmoronaba, que importaba si debía cargar por siempre con esa sentimiento de vacío y abandono en su alma, no podía cegar aquella luz que tenía delante, por mucho que su mente le gritaba que era la solución simplemente algo muy dentro le impedía hacerlo. Alzó mecánicamente la espada pero se vio derrotado, una vez más ella tenía ese poder sobre él, uno tan misterioso que gobernaba incluso sus movimientos y detenía su mano petrificada en el aire.

Aprovechando el momento de descuido Inuyasha lanzó todo el poder del viento cortante contra Sesshomaru, no importaba si Rin quería ser un cadáver más en la lista del demonio, él debía pagar por todas las vidas que había tomado. En una senda de destrucción el golpe arrancó el suelo y todo lo que crecía en él a su paso, se dirigía directamente hacia el youkai quien alcanzó a divisarlo por el rabillo del ojo. Tenía ya su espada preparada en la mano y lista para responder con toda su furia pero la pequeña Rin que aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados no se percataba del peligro que corría. Unas carras afiladas la tomaron del eri de su kimono, asustada abrió los ojos y se encontró con las doradas pupilas de su amo al momento que éste la levantaba del suelo y la lanzaba por el aire hacia atrás de él. Sesshomaru detuvo el viento cortante con su espada sin ninguna dificultad pero no se percató del Hiraikotsu que le acetó en el hombro y le hizo retroceder. Tan solo un rasguño en su armadura pero si seguía entrometiéndose nunca terminaría con ése híbrido.

- Rin…- La muchacha se incorporó lentamente

- ha..hai… Sesshomaru sama…- aún estaba adolorida por haber sido lanzada por los aires.

- Vete…-

- No…-

-…- El taiyoukai le dedicó una furiosa mirada de soslayo. Ya le había perdonado la vida una vez. No correría con igual suerte si volvía a ponerse en su contra.

- Déjeme encargarme de Sango – Rin inclinó su cabeza en forma reverente – Por favor Sesshomaru sama, déjeme demostrarle que su Rin puede serle de utilidad esta vez. – el demonio apenas alcanzaba a comprender el porque de ese cambio de actitud.

- haz lo que quieras –

Rin pasó corriendo a su lado y recobrando los sables que había quedado en el suelo se dirigió donde la exterminadora para cumplir su misión. No importaba que fuera un humano igual que ella o que de un demonio se tratara, no permitiría que siguiera atacando a su señor.

- Rin que haces?! no te interpongas, te lo advierto.- Sango dudaba con el arma en su mano, era la misma niña que ella había conocido y de cierta manera no quería hacerle daño.- Rin quítate de en medio!!

- NO!!!- la fuerte determinación en su mirada no era de la niña huérfana que seguía al demonio. No, era algo más, eran los ojos de una mujer enamorada entregada por entera y sin nada que perder.

Sango se lanzó corriendo con el boomerang en la mano y girándolo un par de veces lo clavó en el suelo donde segundos antes estaba la muchacha.

- Sango no quiero hacerte daño… - la exterminadora se volvió de un salto al escuchar las voz de Rin a sus espaldas – Eres la hermana de Kohaku y te respeto, pero si insistes en esto terminarás igual que el monje Miroku. Más vale que tomes mis palabras en serio porque no pienso declinar.

- Lo siento mucho Rin, pero si es así como piensas no tengo más alternativa –

Sango se lanó nuevamente contra la muchacha de negros cabellos pero esta vez con todas sus fuerzas. La niña dulce que conocía había tomado ya una decisión que las llevaba por caminos opuestos. Tomó gran velocidad y dándole impulso a hiraikotsu sobre su hombro abanicó con furia el arma en dirección a Rin. La muchacha esperaba impasible la arremetida con los brazos tensos y los sables bien sujetos. Se quedó paciente aguardando a que la exterminadora hiciera su movimiento. Una vez que vio las intenciones de la joven extendió los sables como continuaciones de brazos y abanicándolos en sentido contrario cortó el aire y esquivó el gran boomerang colocándose a su espalda. Sango estrelló su potente garrotazo contra el suelo y sin alcanzar a ver hacia donde había ido su oponente. Un ágil movimiento le propició dos profundos cortes descendentes en la espalda que la derribaron en un segundo.

- Si te mueves morirás desangradas por esas heridas. No me gustaría tener que matarte pero si insistes en intrometerte tu misma acabarás con tu vida – La roja sangre que se extendía por el suelo se confundía con el fulgor del atardecer que se robaba los últimos rayos del sol.

Sesshomaru miraba deleitado la mujer en que se había convertido su pequeña mientras mecánicamente rechazaba las arremetidas de colmillo de acero. En realidad había hecho una magnífica elección al tomarla como compañera.

- Bien creo que es hora de ponerle fin a esto, ya me estoy cansando – el Taiyoukai desató el poder dormido en Tokijin y un vaho púrpura cubrió el filo con un aura maligna.

La noche por fin cayó sobre los contendientes y el increíble secreto del Hanyou quedó al descubierto. Con la caída de los últimos rayos de sol todo quedó en penumbras y se deshizo la transformación de colmillo de acero. Por un momento el gran lord youkai pensó que Inuyasha había huido pues su olor había desaparecido, sin embargo, sus ojos no le engañaban. El híbrido seguía allí sólo que ya no era un híbrido, era un simple y mugroso humano, indefenso como ellos y con una inerme espada enmohecida en sus manos.

- "No no no.. .no puede ser, no justo ahora…" – Inuyasha no tenía donde huir, estaba completamente indefenso ante el terrible poder que amenazaba con destar Tokijin

- No puedo creerlo, después de todo eres una basura igual que tu madre. Mucho mejor así –

- Inuyasha!!!!- Kagome sabía que como humano su esposo no tendría ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir a ese ataque. Hizo acopio de todas las fuerzas que tenía y apuntó una flecha que resplandecía con un aura púrpura y que destellante como la luz del mismo sol. Sesshomaru no se había percatado de ella y mientras tuviera toda la atención puesta en el ahora humano tenía una oportunidad de dar en el blanco.

El demonio blanco estaba tan ensimismado blandiendo su propia espada que no veía la amenaza que se tensaba en el arco de la Miko, sin embargo, alguien más sí había notado aquella tremenda energía aculada en la punta de metal. Rin había oido tiempo atrás a Kohaku cuando le relataba la última vez que habían visto a Naraku. Una flecha, una simple flecha de la sacerdotisa que quemaba como el fuego alcanzó espalda. Un temible y certero ataque de Kagome y ya no habían vuelto a saber de él.

Rin corrió a detener a la miko pero era demasiado tarde. La flecha silbó por la espesura e iluminó la noche como una estrella fugaz. Se clavó en el pecho y la potente estela de luz abrió camino por la carne sembrando un agujeró por donde la punta del madero atravesó hasta el otro lado. Un último destello liberó todo el aura que contenía dentro desintegrando la flecha y calcinando aquella fuerza en el interior. El tiempo se detuvo y el aire se hizo tan denso que no podía entrar pos sus pulmones. La fuerza del impacto le hizo perder el equilibrio y sintió cómo su cuerpo caía lentamente en la creciente oscuridad. Nunca un dolor tan intenso había desgarrado así su pecho. Los largos cabellos se mecieron en el aire y le cubrieron los ojos mientras el suelo clamaba por que se estrellara en él. Unos brazos fríos y fuertes acudieron a ella y la detuvieron antes que la punta de sus ébanos cabellos rozaran la tierra.

-Rin!..-

Una bocanada de aire entró de golpe por su garganta estrellándose con su marchito corazón que hacía vanos esfuerzos por seguir bombeando. Abrió los ojos y en la nubosa visión unos dorados ojos la atravesaban con un dejo de… ¿temor?. Si, Sesshomaru la estrechó en su regazo y antes que la miko pudiera comprender lo que había hecho la tomó en brazos y salió del lugar lo más rápido que pudo con ella a cuestas. No le imortó desaprovechar la oportunidad de acbar de una vez por todas con su medio hermano, ni siquiera respondió al impulso que le decía que debía matar a la Sacerdotiza por herir a su Rin, sólo quería llevarla muy lejos donde ella estuviera segura y su dolor desapareciera.

Las ramas de los árboles se desdibujaban en borrones de color verde que se difuminaban y perdían en la oscuridad. Un frío gélido se colaba por todas partes y le empezaba a entumecer las piernas y los brazos hasta parecerle que ya no estaban con ella. No era necesario que alguien le dijera que estaba muriendo, eso lo sabía, no era la primera vez que recorría ese camino. Aún así, sabiendo donde se dirigía tenía temor, no quería partir y perder la única oportunidad de sincerarse y quedar en paz con él. Desde que lo vio por primera vez había notado que no cargaba a la Tenseiga en su cinto y el palacio estaba a muchos días de camino, era ahora o nunca.

- Sesh… Sesshomaru sama- la temblorosa voz llegaba en un murmullo a los oídos del Taiyoukai- Estoy cansada…

El demonio del cabello plateado se detuvo por un momento y miró el rostro de su niña. Estaba tan pálida y delgada. Todo el tiempo separados no le había sentado bien y ahora esa herida en su pecho que no paraba de sangrar. De la comisura de sus labios , ahora pálidos como al muerte, brotaba un hilo de sangre oscura y pastosa. Exhaló un profundo suspiro y se sentó en posición de loto para poder acunarla entre sus piernas. Una mueca de dolor cruzó su semblante mientras la acomodaba en su regazo, el reflejo de su dolor enlutaba el demacrado semblante de la que una vez había sido la más hermosa criatura ante sus ojos.

- Lo siento…- Aquella sencilla declaración lo perturbó completamente. Ella, la que él había lastimado y alejado le pedía perdón.

- Nunca debí dejarte solo…- una sonrisa forzada disimuló la contracción de su pecho al luchar, tan solo unos minutos mas de vida era todo lo que necesitaba y se los arrebataría a la muerte así tuviera que desgarrar hasta la última fibra de su ser en el intento.

- Nunca debí dudar de ti porque…- un profundo suspiro se arrancó de su garganta gruesas lágrimas se agolparon en aquellos negro ojos -… porque mi vida te pertenece. Mi vida y todo mi ser era tuyo aún antes de aquella noche bajo la tormenta. No porque tu la reclamaras, sino porque yo te la entrego.

Rin ladeo levemente la cabeza hasta que pudo ver aquellos magníficos ojos dorados penetrándola con la mirada. Ser vista de esa manera era lo que le hacía gravitar en torno a él y le amarle intensamente. Aquella mirada profunda mezcla de ángel y demonio capaz de matarte y salvarte al mismo tiempo, esa que sólo ella conocía. Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y rodaron incontenibles sin ya nada que ocultar.

- siento haberte causado tantos problemas, siento mucho haberte fallado la única vez que pediste algo de mi – El dolor le nublo la visa y ya casi no podía ver aquel marfilado rostro que le llevaba el aire. – lamento sobretodo no poder seguir a tu lado porque… - su corazón por fín se detuvo y la conciencia comenzó abandonarla sin vuelta atrás- porque te amo…

Un suspiro, eso fueron las última palabras que escaparon de aquellos dulces labios antes de acallarse para siempre. Ella lo amaba, el la amaba y aún así había terminado sosteniendo su cabeza inerte que aún le miraba con ojos vacíos y ausentes.

Acercó sus labios para besarle por última vez y sentir el elíxir de aquella boca para saberse vencedor, para sentir que ella ya no lo derrotaría nunca más. Los labios estaban perdiendo el calor y se volvían fríos como los del mismísimo demonio y le quemaban como el ácido. Acarició sus cabellos una vez más y con dos suaves besos cerró sus ojos para que ella descansara. Todo había terminado, él volvía a ser dueño y señor de si mismo y no había nadie ya que tuviese el poder de hacerle temer o de dominarle y derrotarle. Todo volvía a ser como antes de conocerla.

Sin embargo algo estaba mal. Su antigua vida no le traía paz alguna El vació en su pecho se volvió insoportable y terminó por consumirlo, todas sus excusas, sus ideas extrañas las irrebatibles soluciones que su agudo ingenio lucubraron para escapar de la soledad sólo habían logrado sumirlo por completo en ella. Tan magnifico e inigualable el Taiyoukai y tan ignorante en cuestiones del corazón. Se quedó recordando las palabras de su amada y se dio cuenta que él no había dicho nada, todo lo que tenía pensado decirle llegado el momento se desvaneció y no parecía ya importante. Una rabia profunda y de impotencia brillaron en sus pupilas, por primera vez las emociones atravesaron aquella coraza de hielo y el llanto acudió a él mientras su ira le hacía hervir la sangre y traía consigo al perro blanco de ojos sangre que destruye todo lo que esta a su paso.

- ¿por qué junto a ti no me siento perdido? –

Esa mujer tenía la capacidad de hacerle débil, de hacerle temer y sufrir, de dominarlo y derrotarlo, y sin embargo, con todo eso a su alcance se había entregado libremente a él, había puesto su frágil vida de humana en aquellas iracundas garras y había rechazado todo el poder que tenía sobre él sólo a cambio de seguirle. Le había ofrecido la respuesta a todas sus dudas y a todos sus sufrimientos en un simple gesto y el gran señor de las tierras del Oeste apenas comenzaba a comprenderlo ahora que la vida se le había colado entre las venas.

Vio nuevamente el semblante pálido y enjuto que yacía sin vida entre sus brazos. Que importaba nada si ya no tendría su sonrisa. Vivir por siempre no era vida sin su Rin, aún cuando hubiese vuelto a tener control de si mismo y recuperado su libertad. Libertad, aquel extraño dominio de si mismo que sólo le servía para poder entregarse libremente a ella y ser vulnerable bajo su mirada. Se recriminó furiosamente por haber dejado a Tenseiga en su palacio, ahora estaba demasiado lejos para alcanzarlo antes que las almas de su niña la abandonaran para siempre y ni siquiera Tensaiga podría devolverlas.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrgggg!!!!- Un grito desgarrador brotó de su garganta y la cólera mal contenido desataron por fin al demonio de ojos rojos que habitaba sereno en el Taiyoukai. Un funesto destino se cernía sobre todos lo que estuviera kilómetros a la redonda.

………………………………………………………….

Unos colmillos en su brazo hicieron que el Taiyoukai volviera al presente y abandonara los recuerdos de aquellos días y de aquel funesto y maravilloso viaje. Frente a él en el jardín interior Rin seguía practicando con el sable doble y le daba suaves estocadas al sapo mientras su Kimono rosa ondeaba en el viento. Seis años habían pasado desde que volvieran de aquel viaje y desde entonces no dejaba pasar ni un solo día sin recordarlo. Nuevamente unos filosos colmillos se enterraron en su brazo esta vez acompañado de un suave gruñido.

Sesshomaru levantó el brazo y allí, aún colgado con la boca de su piel, estaba un pequeño de cabello negro con una luna creciente grabada en al frente que rondaba los tres años de edad.

-Que haces? …-

- Tfe atfako – El Taiyoukai miró enojado al pequeño que se negaba a soltar el ajuste de sus mandíbulas.

- …- Tomó al pequeño del cinto y colgándolo en el aire se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos con ganas de matarse mutuamente.- que hacías mordiendo mi brazo?

- Te ataco..- contestó el pequeño sin dejar de mirarlo y cruzó los brazos desafiante – Lo estabas haciendo de nuevo y te había dicho que no lo hicieras más.

- No se de que hablas – Sesshomaru, sin soltarlo, lo apartó de en medio para seguir viendo a Rin mientras blandía los sables en el aire, era un espectáculo maravilloso.

- Lo haces otra vez!! – El niño comenzó a patalear y arañas descontroladamente – no la mires, es mía!!-

Ante esa osada intervención del crío Sesshomaru rodeo el cuello del pequeño con sus garras y apretándolo fuertemente lo elevó por el aire. Acerco el rostro del pequeño, que empezaba a asfixiarse, lo suficiente como para hablarle en un susurro y que pudiera entender a la perfección.

- No es tuya, eso quedó claro la última vez- la voz amenazante del demonio estaba al borde de ser un gruñido – si has entendido mueve tu cola. Te advierto que no me molestaría partirte el cuello en dos.

El pequeño le miro furioso y unos destellos rójos tiñeron los dorados orbes. Unos grandes colmillos asomaron amenazantes de su boca y con un rápido movimiento mordió la mano que lo mantenía prisionera obligandola a aflojar el apriete.

-Aaagggrrrr!!!! – Sesshomaru agitaba el brazo en el aire infructuosamente tratando de sacarse al pequeño que lo mordía salvajemente.

- Ef Biaa (es mía)-

- Jinseimaru!! – los dos contendores se quedaron petrificados ante la voz de Rin

La mujer se acercó rápidamente donde estaban y tomó al pequeño para que dejara de molestar a Sesshomaru. Haciendo una respetuosa reverencia con el pequeño aún en brazos se disculpó.

- Lamento Sesshomaru sama que Jineimaru lo molestara, no volvera a ocurrir

-…- El taiyoukai miraba de reojos al pequeño con el rostro impenetrable pero con un dejo de desagrado igual al que el niño le regresaba en laminada.

- Y tu Jineimaru, cuantas veces debo decirte que no molestes a tu padre.- Rin acomodaba tiernamente el cabello de su hijo mientras se dirigía dentro de palacio. El pequeño se acurrucó en su cuello y mirando por encima de su hombro movio sus labios modulando unas palabras claramente comprensibles para el Taiyoukai.

- " Es mia"

Sesshomaru volvió a sentarse a la sombra de cerezo. Definitivamente aquel viaje había cambiado su vida. Nunca había perdido los estribos como aquella vez, pero agradecía a todos los dioses haberlo hecho, de otra manera jamás hubiera alcanzado el palacio a tiempo ni hubiera podido usar la Tenseiga para volver a la vida a Rin. Dio una significativa mirada a la espada que desde ese día siempre cargaba consigo, incluso dentro de palacio, pues ahora tenía dos grandes razones para traerla en el cinto. Tal como jurara hace seis años, Rin había pagado con sangre su deuda, pero de una manera muy especial, de una que le mordía por las mañanas y se le lanzaba a los pies por las noches. Aunque intentara esconderlo quizás sólo una persona era más importante para él que su Rin.. y esa era Jineimaru, aunque claro, nunca lo aceptaría.

- En que piensa Sesshomaru sama- Rin estaba junto a él y como siempre hacía preguntas para las cuales ya sabía su respuesta.

- …. – Rin meneo la cabeza mientras el youkai cerraba los ojos y apoyaba su cabeza contra el nudoso tronco.

- Le molesta Sesshomaru sama que me siente a su lado? – Aun después de compartir tantas lunas en el mismo lecho Rin seguía siendo la niña inocente y cándida que se estremecía al sentirlo cerca.

- mmm….- Rin se sentó junto a su señor y apoyó los negros cabellos en su hombro y serró sus ojos segura en sus brazos.

Sesshomaru escuchó los sonidos acompasados de su respiración y sintió aquel dulce aroma a fruta fresca y flores de cerezo. Estaba conciente que algún día cuando la muerte la llamara esa hermosa mujer lo dejaría, pero por el momento estaba dispuesto a disfrutar cada minuto con ella. Sin te quiero, sin te amo, sin gestos dulces, ni caricias empalagosas. Esas cosas no tenían cabida entre ellos ni eran necesarias. El Demonio blanco arropo a su Rin con la estola blanca al momento que sintió una fulgurante mirada que los asechaba desde dentro del castillo. Allá desde la ventana más próxima un pequeño de cabello negro y ojos dorados profería grandes amenazas con sus manos. El Taiyoukai se divertía secretamente haciendo enfadar a su pequeño sólo para verlo hacer berrinches y lanzar veneno por sus garras. Besó la blanca frente de su amada y apoyando el mentón sobre esa cabeza de hebras color noche esbozó unas palabras que el pequeños, con su fina vista, claramente podía distinguir.

-"Es MIA"-

* * *

Aaaaa suspiros... siii,... se ha terminado. y vivieron felices para siempre... bueno al menos hasa que la muerte los separe (literalmente) pero de todos modos aún estará Jineimaru asi que solito solito no se quedará XD

Bueno antes que me pregunten de adonde he sacado un nombre tan extraño para el niño le explico. Es una mezcla de nombres así como Sesshomaru es la unión entre _Sessho_ que en japonés significa matar o destruir y _Maru_ que es una terminación para un nombre masculino en japonés... bueno entonces pensando que el nombre del niño ha sido idea de Rin este se llama Jinei que quiere decir vida y maru... osea el qeu da vida o el sanador XD... no se... se me ocurrió que sería muy de Rin hacer algo así.

Yap... para finalizar Muuuuuchas gracias a todas las que han leido esta historia... en verdad que he teminado escribiendo para Uds y no saben el gusto que me da cuando lo leen y se quedan con esa misma sensación de embobada que tengo yo ahora pensando en el guapo Sesshi así tan frío incluso con su propio hijo pero que en el fondo fue capáz de abandonar sin pensar la batalla más importante de su vida pro su qeurida Rin... aaaaa... bab baba baba... jejej

muchas muchas gracias por sus Review y hasta la proxima oportunidad será... por cierto el proximo proyecto en el que voi a trabajar se llama Otra vida contigo y obviamente trata de esta pareja tan linda que me fascina... pero en la época actual...

ya nuevamente les doy las graicias y les dejo miiil besos a todas y a todos Byeeeeeeeeee


End file.
